Red
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: She is deadly, beautiful and beyond intelligent. "Red" Is what they call her, due to loving the color of blood she craves. Hiding her real identity, she is constantly on the move until paying a visit to her adopted brother. Staying there she faces risks, betrayal and heartache. Can this beautiful ghoul withstand this? #HEAVYLEMON
1. Red:Blood Is Her Color

**Red**

_Chapter 1 - Blood Is Her Color_

"How many is that?" He gave me a sadistic smile. I panted watching the blood drip to the ground, my heart in my throat, feeling the hard tool wrap around my fingers, it pulled and tugged it out. I couldn't no longer scream, because there was nothing more painful than this.

"Five hundred. . .ninety three." I spoke, my eyes looking to the cold ground, big brother wasn't here. Mom and dad were killed earlier in the year.

My black hair had now turned to crimson red, I looked at him. He slowly walked towards me with a deadly look, as if he was stalking his prey. His long thick fingers reached for the nearest and sharpest tool.

"I think it is time we end it here, don't you?" He laughed merciful, I don't have anyone anymore it was okay to let go at this moment.

My older brother was safe, but we had barely seen each other, my mom had died of a Dove and my father was killed the same time. Though the Doves that killed them were unknown to mean, I had already was going to die without knowing the people that cared for me most.

"Akane." He leaned back, with a hard laugh I watched as he activated his Kagune. Red-like mixed with purple hardened wings, he lets out a angry growl.

I looked at him and with a light crack, I broken the shackles. Before he could use his full Kagune, I broken out. Immediately dashing towards him I wrapped the chain around his neck, tugging it hard. He was shocked and therefore panicked.

I smiled harder, tugging it, he chocked and crawled for me to release him. I'll play with the devil and make him play for his sins.

Ripping the chain from his grasp, I bit furiously into his skin. Jumping off of his back, landing on to the cold ground. I wiped my hand across my mouth, "disgusting." I spoke with a sneer, looking through my long bangs, he heavily panted with gritted teeth and a bloody shoulder.

"Y-You bit me." He looked at me with wide eyes, "like a spoiled fish. That is what you taste like." I titled my head looking at him, giving him a sinister smile.

He cracked his fingers before using his Kagune. Aiming it towards me, I swiftly dodged it, jumping the bottom of my foot met his face, he struggled to keep it in hold. "I am not letting go!" He let out loudly, I gave him a pitiful look.

Twisting my body, I felt my right leg twist to the bones molding out of place and the blood painting Yomori's face. I quickly kicked him at his blind spot, his right side. His fingers had released my leg, and I watched as he flew hard into the wall.

My feet touching the ground, I felt it quickly untwist and go back to its usual state. The dust floated the area around him, I titled my head looking at him. Maybe if I ate him it would make his power to good use.

I heard the loud growl, cracking my fingers mocking him like he did before. I watched as he looked at me with his Kagune covering most his right side. He was in his incomplete form of his Kagune, watching him with blank eyes.

"That couldn't be as painful as what I had felt before, Yamori." He dashed towards me, aiming the harden crystal like arm towards me. I twisted and jumping after all speed was my advantage.

Being a Ukaku and a Rinkaku, was rare as a blood moon. And I just happened to have these Kagune's. Licking my lips, I looked down at Yamori.

"I'll kill you." He constantly repeated as if a prayer to someone, landing on to the ground I clenched my fist tightly, as he ducked under his arm. I dug into his stomach. Jumping backwards I jumped into the air. Feeling the air in my lungs.

"Come here." His voice loud and dark, I smirked opening my wings. Shattering the crystals on to the man I wished to kill, he blocked most of them but had gravely missed. Glaring down at him, I flew into him pushing my wings back inside. I used my Rinkaku, watching Yamori's eyes widened sent a smile on to my face.

"T-Two kagune's." He stuttered with utter shock, using that to my advantage. I attacked him, though he tried to swipe me away, I hit him countless times, smiling at this.

I propelled myself into the air, lifting my body up. Stretching my tails I looked down at him, curling myself into a ball I spinned down towards him, feeling my tails strike him with an incredible force I stood on the side, walking slowly towards him as the smoke cleared.

Though he didn't move, I aimed my tail towards him stabbing him in the left shoulder, he let out a cry blood scattering from his mouth.

"What is a thousand minus seven?" I asked with a smirk in my voice, I was going to do what he had done to me.

Stabbing him again, he let out another cry. Blood escaping his lips, "I'll ask again." I repeated lowly, looking at him. "What is a thousand minus seven?" I licked my lips. Crawling on to his back, I stabbed him hard into his skin with the other tails of mine.

"Nine hundred. . . .ninety three." I patted his head lightly, "before you were going to devour me." I titled my head looking at him, his body trembled heavily. He knew he was going to die.

"Guess you wouldn't mind if I devoured you, would you?"

* * *

I sighed, breathing out lowly. Feeling the rushing power flow through my blood, surely enough if I were to eat an Kokaku and a Bikaku I would have similar traits like them.

Pulling my mask on, I looked outside. The night shined in the darkness, and the hunters will prowl at night. Fixing my leather jacket properly, I walked the lone street, my footsteps echoing along the silent winds.

I ran a hand through my hair, hands in my pockets I licked my lips. Who should be my next meal? A man or a woman? Yamori hadn't make me as full as I thought he would be.

Opening the door to the bar, I smirked as I saw dozen of men and woman. I breathed in, smelling the fresh and light scent of there haunting blood.

Cracking my fingers, I made my way to the bar sitting on a stool, ordering myself a beer. I titled my head resting it on my hand, twirling my beer. Soon catching the attention of the man beside me, he was handsome with short raven hair and dark eyes.

"Alone tonight, are you?" I nodded, flashing him a light smirk. "Wanted to have some fun tonight." He turned his full attention towards me, his eyes locking with utter lust.

I felt his hand trail on my thigh, turning my head towards him. He gave me a wink reaching higher on my thigh, maybe we should take this in the washroom.

I leaned into him, "want to take this in the washroom?" He replied with a smirk, tugging his hand I led him to the washroom. Passing male ghouls, I flashed them a smirk, when I was finished for the leftovers I would give them him.

Opening the washroom, I walked towards the men room. Opening the largest stall at the very end, he locked it. He started to untie his tie, titling my head he walked towards me. Throwing his tie to the side he roughly kissed me.

His fingers digging into my hips, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and with a hard tug I pulled him away from me, he looked shocked. Lifting my leg I hit him hard in his stomach feeling his ribs crack and shatter slowly, he started to breath heavily up at me.

Beads of sweat forming above his eyebrow, "w-what!?" He stuttered flabbergasted, I smirked. Letting my eyes turning red, sharpening my fingers looking at him. "G-Ghoul." He weakly tried to get up but failed miserably.

"Sad, I was hungry. I would have actually enjoyed you." My finger tried to trail along his high cheekbones, smiling I cracked my fingers again. "Now I think its time I eat." He let out a horrified scream before I killed him.

Licking my lips, I titled my head. "That's a lot I left." Examining the body that was now reduced to pieces of flesh and bones. Running my hand through my hair, I closed the stall door. Looking in the mirror.

The girl in front of the mirror was no doubt striking, her long piercing red hair and bright sharp red eyes. Her body looked like was blessed by the goddess, but the girl before she knew was long gone and was nothing but a faint existence.

Walking out the door, I appeared to be kill, the kill I had was short and easy with no difficultly. Sighing I nodded to the men, watching as they eagerly passed me going to there next meal.

Stepping outside, I felt refreshed. "Now, big brother. About that visit of yours." I smirked promising myself in the morning I would visit him, to get his reaction.


	2. Red:Kaname

**Red**

_Chapter 2 - Kaname_

Sticking my hands in my pocket, the sun greedy looked down at me, shining with a gentle and soothing wind. The streets were busy with people hurrying to there destination, I stuck out with my leather jacket and skirt.

Getting the looks of lust seemed nothing but common now. Looking down at my cell I flicked through my contacts, hopefully I had my brother in it.

Kaname. I clicked his name, holding the cell phone to my ear I listened to the ring, "the person you have contacted is not available at the moment please-" I gave an annoyed sigh as I cut the call, since I can't get through to this nut head why not just look for where he usual stays at.

"I think it was called _'Anteiku'_. Last time I heard it was in the area." I titled my head, I sighed. 7 hours had passed and still I couldn't find this damn place.

Heard the sounds of a light growl, I made my way down the dark alley. "This is our feeding grounds." I heard one of the three men claim as he locked eyes with the hazelnut haired man.

"I was here first." He spoke lowly, as he bit the hand of the victim. The man's eyes locked with the three of them, should I kill all of them? Maybe they would be a challenge and be fun.

"Well no matter what you say we can easily overpower you." Immediately I had seen there Kagune's, all three of them were Koukaku, using there arms as there weapons. I leaned against watching the end of the battle.

The hazelnut haired man, leaned back on his feet. I watched the tail sneak out, it was long with a mix of dark blue and light blue. I raised an eyebrow, I would be surprised that this man would survive by killing the three of them.

I watched as the three men rushed at him, the tallest one aimed for him, the hazelnut haired man knocked it away quickly. Proceeding to hit the man in the middle, but the man in the middle dodged it. The hazelnut haired man smirked, swinging his tail to the man on the right, it hit the man hard making the blood spill out his mouth as he hit the brick wall.

Oh, this Bikaku was smarter than I thought he was.

Due to that, the Bikaku was shocked as both of the Koukaku's had gotten him by surprise. Striking him in the stomach and in the shoulder.

Pushing myself off of the wall about to make my way out the alley, I glanced back at the man. Nishiki? I widened my eyes as I realized that this was one of my brother's best friend.

I took off running, my speed helping incredibly. I sharpened my nails, before the men could notice me. I raised my hand striking the purple Koukaku. I smirked as I cut his whole body apart, slowly blood started to spill out which had made it a beautiful sight.

Landing in front of Nishiki, the other Koukaku looked at his friend terrified. "Now, shall I kill you fast or slowly?" The man was frozen in a slight state of shock, he jumped towards me. Easily dodging, I smirked.

He aimed for my stomach, quickly jumping over him. I looked down at him, before he could notice I twisted my body and slammed the heel of my foot against the top of his head.

Flipping off of his body, I looked down at him with a blank expression. He coughed, blood falling to the floor in a handful, looking up at me. "P-Please don't kill me." He pleaded, I titled my head looking at him. His pleads weren't enough.

Raising my foot, I slammed it on to his head, watching as his eyes popped out and the skull crack underneath my feet. Sighing I felt his body completely stop moving, oh he died already.

"You didn't use your Kagune." Nishiki spoke, I turned to him. Flicking the blood off of my fingers I looked to the man, his eyes widened.

"A-Akane." Nishiki slowly got up. Looking up at him, he stumbled back. "Y-You're alive." He stood in front me, forgetting about his surrounds for a second.

"You thought I was dead?" I raised an eyebrow, so Kaname didn't decide to do anything about it, did he?

"We were told from Yoshimura that you were taken by the Aogiri Tree." He gritted his teeth looking at the floor, "true. I was taken by them." He looked at me with startled eyes.

"H-How are you here than?" I smirked, recalling the memories of Yamori's screams, breathing in the air. I looked at Nishiki with cold, blank eyes.

"Of course, I had killed Yamori." He narrowed his eyebrows, fixing his glasses on his nose. His hand on his chin.

"A Ukaku fighting a Rikaku and the Ukaku coming out as a winner." He held his chin looking at me, it was true I had grown to a get extent, the hair, body and my Kagune.

"So how's my brother. Is he laughing he thought I was dead?" I crossed my arms, he didn't care to visit me. So I didn't think much of visiting him now.

"Actually, he wanted to go Aogiri Tree by himself. Yoshimura had prevented him, than he just broke down in front of us. Crying with tears, we had never seen him cry before." I clenched my fists, only if I had been stronger in preventing Yamori from coming.

"Believe it or not, he talked about you every living moment." I gritted my teeth looking to the side, I ran a hand through my hair, looking up. Dad, I guess going to see him won't be a bad idea would it?

"Let's go. I want to see him." Nishiki gave me a light smile, as he led the way out of the alley way. Rubbing my nose gently, I shifted my jacket. Looking at the drop of blood on my finger, I licked it. Can't waste a precious meal like that.

We turned the corner, Nishiki stood beside me walking at a decent pace. "What happened to your hair? Last time I remember it was black not red." He looked at me with a curious glance.

"When I was tied down by Yamori, it had happened." He paused, stopping himself. Looking at me for a brief second with calculating eyes.

"Tied down." I nodded, brushing the rogue strand of my hair away. It was darker now, the street lights being the only source of light currently, the honks of cars and the rush of peoples footsteps had faded into the night.

"When they had kidnap me, they had injected an serum that had knocked me out causing me to fall unconscious. When I had woken up I was strapped down tightly to a chair." Nishiki gulped, not bothering to ask anything more, it was no doubt gruesome.

"Were here." Nishiki lowly spoke, I breathed out as he led me up the stairs. Opening the door there were bells at the top, "welco- oh Nishiki." I heard a soft voice say, it was a woman.

Moving out from behind him, I scanned the area. Looking for Kaname, there stood the light brown haired boy with his light brown eyes that always gleamed with excitement, I watched as his grip on the tray of cups had loosened, causing the cups to shatter on to the floor.

"Akane." His arms wrapped around me tightly, his head buried into my shoulder. I looked at him first noticing the trembling of his body, wrapping my arms around his hips. I buried my head into his chest, he had gotten taller than I had expected before.

"Y-Your alive." He slowly pulled back looking at me, he had given me a gently smile that had reminded me of my dad. His eyes held shining tears, noticing his face, he had heavy dark bags underneath his eyes with red eyes.

He really was crying. He did care.

He slowly pulled away, "I won't ask now, but I am glad you're here." He looked at me with caring eyes, "I would like you to meet some people." He gripped my shoulders lightly pushing me forward, revealing the shocked faces of people.

"This is Kaya Irimi, she is a waitress here." Kaya had given me a light smile, she looked familiar to me and sometimes that wasn't always a good sign. Though with her kind vibe and contagious smile she seemed like a very kind person.

"This is Touka Kirishima, she is also a waitress here." I titled my head looking at her, she was the Ukaku type that had gone by the name, "rabbit" and she was Ayato's older sister.

Kaname gestured his attention towards the black haired boy, he had a eye-patch over his eye. covering his left eye. This was "eye-patch" I am guessing. "This is Kaneki Ken." The boy kindly waved over to me, I titled my head examining the boy.

He gave me a light smile, "hello." He shyly spoke, I smirked. I was going to enjoy spending time with him personally.

"Manager and Koma are away getting supplies." Kaname spoke, if I stayed here longer I might have the manager talk to me, wanting me to stay here.

Heard the bells jingle, I turned around. There stood with Yoshimura and another man, quickly assuming it was Koma. I clicked my fingers looking at him, he was the devil ape king. Taking in his appearance I quickly dropped the thought, Koma nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"We came here later than we expected." His voice was slightly deep. Yoshimura locked eyes with me, sighing I sat on the chair, looking at the old man.

"Hey, old man." I waved at him, at that moment Koma had noticed me. "A-Akane." I nodded, as the light brown haired man looked at me in shock, "manager I thought you said she was black haired." Yoshimura nodded opening his eyes, exposing the bright red eyes and the pitch black pupil.

"Akane can I speak to you in my office." I nodded, getting up I passed Kaname and Nishiki. All the eyes were on us, Yoshimura held the door open for me as we made our way up the stairs.

I looked around the area, it was the same since I was a child. Ever since my dad had brought me here I was hooked on to this place, that was until about 6 years mom had gotten sicker but was killed when she was better.

He opened the door for me, kindly holding it open for me. Closing it behind, I made myself comfortable on to the couch. He walked to the table and had started to brew some tea, "still hooked aren't you." It was a habit of him to constantly make tea for any given reason.

He gently placed a cup of tea in front of me, he sat in front of me. "Before we discuss about everything else. I would like to make an offer." I titled my head resting my chin on my knuckles.

"And that would be?" He rested his hands in front of himself, straighten his back. I licked my lips, still tasting the sweet blood I had before.

"I would like to offer you a place in Anteiku." That had made me give him a half-smile, looking at my nails. "Now why is that?"

He stared at me with his red eyes, "this is a place where Ghouls come together. It is only naturally that you would stay here." He spoke as if it was a normal thing to say.

"Well, I'm rather fine I have been alone for a while now." I stood up, running a hand through my hair. Making my way to the door, I opened it. Causing Yoshimura to stand up quickly. "Here, you will be able to be with your brother. You won't ever be alone."

Well wouldn't you know the old man knows my weakness, I turned to him. "If you want to stay here. You have to do help out with the store." I looked at him with a scrunched nose, staring at him.

"I wouldn't mind staying here. But I rather do something else to pay for my time here." I smiled looking back at him, "why not something that involves blood?" I licked my lips thinking of it. He stared at me for a moment, realizing how much I had changed.

"We have some requests for assassinations," he said as he looked out the window, he was dark but the stars had light it brightly as if they were moons.

"I'm in." I spoke with an eager smile.

"I wouldn't recommend this for you though." I titled my head, giving him a sinister look.

"A Ukaku could only handle certain kind of people with Kagune's." I leaned back, licking my lips. Giving him a smirk as I locked eyes with him, "who said I was only a Ukaku." He frozen, looking at me.

"I'll stay with my brother for the night." I spoke, closing the door behind me. Making my way down the hall I heard the voices, particularly boys.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Kaname." Kaneki spoke, as he packed the dishes away. He was a curious person, sometimes that might get him enrolled into trouble.

"I do, she's only 16 years old." Kaneki blushed furiously, stumbling with the dishes as he washed them. Kaname leaned over to him, "better not have any indecent thoughts about her." Kaneki nodded quickly as he continued what he was doing.

"Kaname, where is your room?" Kaname looked confused, "down the hall, why?" I rubbed my hands gently looking at him.

"I'm staying here for now." He smiled rather largely, "that's great news." Kaneki spoke with a light smile, I wonder about his family. Did he have siblings? Or was he alone?

"Kaneki I will let you finish up here." Kaneki nodded happily, as he focused on his task at hand. "Good night, Kaneki." My brother waved as the door closed, I followed him down the hall. Opening the door at the very end,

"This is my room." He walked into his room, it was plain nothing fancy. It had the basics, he had taken his tie off placing it on to the dresser, I pulled my jacket off. Placing it on the chair, "you got a pair of shorts and a plain top?" I asked as he started to remove his shirt, stopping halfway he nodded at me.

"Hold on." He pulled his shirt completely off, examining him he had gotten more fit. His body packed with muscles and a hard pack of abs.

"Here." He handed me a pair of shorts along with a white t-shirt. Standing up I pulled my shirt off, his eyes widened and he quickly turned covering his eyes.

"Akane. Not in front of me!" He furiously blushed looking to the ground, by the tone of his voice he was beyond from nervous.

"You seen me like this before." He covered his eyes completely. "B-But-" I pulled the shirt over my head, quickly pulling the skirt down. I pulled the shorts on, breathing out. Both the t-shirt and shorts were huge on me, the shirt touching my mid thighs and the shorts making its way at the bottom of my knees.

"I'm done." I turned around letting him pulling his shirt and pants on, "you can have the bed." I jumped into the bed, smelling the lemon scent of the bed sheets.

Covering it up to my chest, I breathed in the scent. The blanket was warm, not cold. Pulling it over my mouth I smiled, the feeling of being warm was nice.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Akane." He laid on the ground, covering the area were he would lie down, using one of his shirts as a pillow. I huffed, chucking one of the two pillows I had at him, he caught it with a huff.

"Take it back I'll use my shirt." I glared at him, he tucked the pillow underneath his head, his body had turned towards me. Pulling the sheets overs my head, I closed my eyes knowing in the morning I will have to face some consequences.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Red:First Assignment

**Red**

_Chapter 3 - First Assignment_

Stretching my legs, I watched the curtains blow against the soft winds. The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the room, I licked my lips. At this moment it was when I had my regrets that I was born as an Ghoul not a human.

I wasn't able to eat anything other than human flesh, it was delicious but sometimes it would be boring.

Lifting my legs, I placed them on to the warm floor. Seeing on the desk there was a blanket with sheets neatly folded, beside it was placed a pair of clothes.

I smiled to myself in the mirror, my brother had known my style quickly and was familiar with it. I wore a long leather jacket with my leather gloves, and a pair of black leather pants with a grey strip running down it.

I frowned as the white shirt was to long, sighing seconds later as I looked at the shirt now. It was cut in half right above my belly button, exposing my firm abs.

Opening the door I made my way to Yoshimura's office, walking in I sat on to the chair. He looked back at me with his wrinkles and a blank look.

"Glad to see you up and early." I nodded, rubbing my hands together, resting them on the armrest. "I suppose it was a good sleep." Looking at the window, exposing the nature outside.

"Akane, I will-" I glared at him with a sharp eye. "I think it is better if you call me _red_." Titling my face I looked at him, he nodded, not bothering the topic.

"Red, I have second thoughts about this. Your brother wouldn't be please about what you do." Cracking my knuckles I breathed in, running a hand through my hair trying to ignore the brightness of the sun.

"My brother is not involved in this. I am old enough to make my own decisions, Yoshimura." I rested my back against the chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I see. . ." He took the piece of paper handing it to me, on the paper stood a man, he was tall and looked older man in 20's, with dark blond hair that was pushed back, and a small beard on his chin, at the bottom of the page it listed his name, blood type, Kagune, and other details.

Kazuichi Banjou, AB, Ukaku. Looking up at Yoshimura, I glanced over the paper again, "what's this?" Yoshimura handed me a packaging. "I need you to take this to him in the 11th ward." I gritted my teeth, I had felt like today I was going to be able to kill some Ghouls.

"Why can't you take it?" I gripped the package, it was slightly heavy. "I am occupied at the moment." I laughed lightly looking at him, "what making coffee?" I raised an eyebrow, shaking his head lightly he looked at me.

"Doves are appearing in the ward," he said, making me nod. Now I could understand him.

"Well, than I'll be going." I got up, stuffing my hands in my pockets. He reached under his desk, handing me my helmet. I raised my eyebrow confusion dawning me. "How did you get my motorcycle?"

"Koma had gotten for you." I shrugged my shoulders, holding it. "Its in the garage." Opening the door I made my way down the stairs, hearing the sounds of touching glass.

Opening the door, I noticed the polished tables and the spotless floors. "Good morning, Akane." I nodded, making my way out the door. Seeing only Kaya and Koma were there.

Making my way to the garage, I smiled seeing the beautiful pitch black motorcycle, the brand placed nicely on to the side, YAMAHA I ran my finger smoothly over the bike. Sitting on to it, I strapped my helmet on.

Pulling my visor down, I turned my bike hearing it purr. I quickly made my way out, going to towards the 11th ward.

As I gotten deeper into the 11 ward, I had taken a left my bike echoing off the walls of grey walls, taking a sharp left it had led me into a alley, on the end there was a door. Making my way towards it, I shut my bike off that was close to the door enough.

Getting off, I taken off my helmet double checking my kick stand. Knocking on the door, I held the package in my right hand while my left was in my pocket. Shaking my head lightly to the music.

He could have let me have some fun with other people. But no. He wants me to play it safe.

The door opened revealing three people, I raised an eyebrow glancing at the paper in my hand. Who the hell are these people?

"I'm looking for Kazuichi Banjou." They looked at each other, all three of them wearing gas masks. Tell me how that doesn't scream weird. Rubbing the back of my head, I watched them huddled together whispering.

"It's not like I'm gonna kill him. I'm from Anteiku." They turned towards me with speed, oh now they look.

"Anteiku?" The red hooded one asked with curiosity, looking at their jacket I had seen numbers stitched on to it, showing he was number 1.

"Yeah." I bluntly spoke, tapping my feet. I was impatient and I couldn't help it.

"Well. . .I don't see her as a threat." The blue one nodded, she had a light voice. Hm, they are certainly interesting.

"Well, I am not sure. She looks strangely familiar." The purple hooded one spoke, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who's their?" I heard the deep voice rumble, the three hooded people looked back. "Jiro who is there?" I leaned against the door frame.

"This person is from Antekiu." The man came closer, he was the Kazu guy I was looking for. He raised an eyebrow but stopped short.

"Your from Antekiu." I nodded, holding out a package placing it in his hands. "The old man told me to give that to you. So see you later." I waved making my way to my motorcycle.

"Wait." I stopped glancing back, giving a slight smirk.

"Y-Your K-Kaname's sister, aren't you." Crossing my arms over my chest I gave him a bright smirk, "looks like you caught on." The three people behind him looked shocked, looks like they all heard the story behind it.

I sat on the couch, twirling the red liquid in my fingers licking my lips as I took a light sip. So good. He stared at me with narrowed eyes, he fellow minions behind him looking at with confusion.

"Why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow, "I was delivering an package for you." He shook his head.

"I meant aren't you suppose to be killed, since you were captured by Yamori." I sighed, nodding sadly. But brought out a smirk as if reminding myself of what had happened, when I had devoured Yamori alive. Hearing his trembling loud cries of horror.

"I killed him, of course." He gulped, feeling the deadly vibe radiant off of me. "Killing an Rikaku. . .When you're an Ukaku. It almost seems unreal." He whispered holding his chin in his hand.

"Yamori is beyond tough for a Ukaku like me, yet you had taken him down with ease." I broke out in a laugh, bloodlust was quickly catching up with me. All of them were taken back by this, suddenly freaked out.

"Taken him down. Right. Killing him. Partially right. I ate him alive." I watched their eyes widened. cannibalism was unheard of in our kind. It was seen as something forbidden as was a taboo to be mention.

"A-Ate him!?" He stood up, hearing the loud crash. I watched from the corner of my eye as a large group of men wandered in, smirks glistering their grease lips.

I heard the gasp from number 2.

"Why are you here?" Kazu shouted, the men smirked. The leader of them had stood in front feeling superior than the rest.

"Of course we came here because we feel like the rules need to be changed." I watched as the tension grew in the air, leaning back I breathed out.

"Rules?" Kazu asked, I watched as the leader gave a final smirk before he took off. Great Ukaku taking off on each other.

I sighed, watching as Kazu was striked down. Maybe I should help him out?

Licking my lips I drank the glass of blood, breathing out as a happy sigh. The air was quiet as Kazu was on the floor, while his three buddies were beside him trying to protect him.

"You wanna play with us?" One of the men sneered, I laughed running a hand through my hair. Locking eyes with the leader, one moment I was dozen of meters away from them a second later I stood in front of them.

"Do I wanna play with you is an understatement." I laughed humorlessly. "W-What's wrong with this chick." I could hear the tremble in their voice, their leader might have been a Ukaku but no one could beat me in speed.

I watched the leader gulp, licking my lips. I backed up, smirking. "Your not worth my time." Standing in front of an injured Kazu, turning around to them they looked up at me.

"W-What your scared?" With quick ease I looked at them, feeling my bloodlust crowd my brain. Looking to the leader, "shall we see who is faster?" I spoke with a low voice.

He clenched his fist, dashing towards me. I could only notice now but the movements of any Ghoul had made it seem much slower than the rest.

I dashed behind him, my body felt as if I could run around the world within seconds. I curled my fist tightly, digging it deep in his rib cage. Hearing him groan and fall to the ground.

I started to rain attacks on his body, feeling as if it was nothing but a mere doll. "I-I gotta get out of here." Like hell they will.

"No you not." I appeared in front of him. Minutes later I smirked, digging the heel of my shoe into one of the men, "pathteic." Running a hand through my hair, I licked my lips. Breathing out I looked at the men, walking back to Kazu who looked at me with shock.

"Your welcome. Next time they wanna have a tea party gimme a call." I waved, making my way out the door. I smiled as I reached my motorcycle, looks like that was a great warm up.

"Akane. Where have you been!?" Kaname locked eyes with me, I titled my head setting my helmet on the bar, Izumi started to brew a tea for me.

"I was in the 11th ward." Running a hand through my hair I rested my head in my arms, closing my eyes for second, reflecting on what happened.

"The 11th ward? What were you doing there?" He asked as he sat beside me, he looked at me with a worried expression.

"I was visiting a old friend of mine." He sighed, giving me a light smile. Seeing the tea placed on to bar in front of me, I gave Kaneki a light smile. He blushed a bit but returned one back, he is really cute.

"When you do stuff like that just tell me, kay." I nodded, he gently kissed the top of my head. Freezing my body, I covered my mouth. Smiling largely, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. Big brother. Your so warm.

Kaneki reached over wiping the tears away, I blushed looking down. Causing him to do the same action. Glancing up at him, I caught him trying to cover his cheeks.

_Stop it you stupid heart._


	4. Red:The Impossible

**Red**

_Chapter 4 - The Impossible_

I sighed as the delicious fluid explored my taste buds, setting the glass on to the coffee table ahead of me. I had seen Nishiki give me a side glance, I raised my eyebrow as he quickly turned back to his work.

"Here." Yoshimura handed me a new folder, his eyes shut tight this time. I opened the folder analyzing the new person I was to kill. This time it was women, at the age of 17, she was tall about 5'9ft with short black hair and bright blue eyes, "she has started to gather the attention of not only the doves but also Aogiri."

"Aogiri, you say?" He nodded, forcing me to run a hand through my hair. "What's so good about her?" I wasn't going to lie at all but this girl was gorgeous. I would have stopped to stare at her at any moment, to bad my job is to kill her.

"She is a hacker, supposedly. Aogiri wants to get their hands on the experiment formulas." I narrowed my eyebrow at him, confusion clouding my head quickly.

"Formula's for what?" I asked, my head began to throb, the sunlight had brighten the room with no hesitation. "The CCG's secret." I leaned forward my ears perked at this.

"Secret you say?" He nodded, as he wiped the remaining dishes. "I myself do not know much of it, therefore I am not sure about it." I chewed on the bottom of my lip, glancing at the glass window.

"Who's running Aogiri now?" He took a moment before he responded, the air had suddenly gotten colder. "His younger brother." My eyes widened as I stood up in a rush causing my chair to fall, the sound of the harsh thump was loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Hak Oomori." He pushed forward a picture, looking at it I had seen a grinning man. With sharp teeth and flaming red hair and even openly piercing red eyes. "How come I never heard of him." I clenched the paper within my fingers.

"He had stayed under the radar waiting for his brother to be killed so he could take over Aogiri." Clumping the papers together I threw it into the garbage, this little brat must had been the cause for everything.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered, Yoshimura sighed looking at me. "You can't." I turned to him with dark eyes, the dark glow shadowing my face. "If you attempted the kill him Aogiri would not only go after you but also Anteiku." I slumped on the bar chair, clenching my hair tightly within my fists.

"He hasn't proved he is like his brother, yet." I heard the door open and with a light yawn the figure came through, Kaname raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"What's going on?" I clenched my teeth looking at the bar, that would mean Aogiri is aware that I am alive than. "Akane?" Kaname asked softly he slowly made his way towards me.

I held my breath for a moment, he wasn't going to see me like this. "I am going to go out for a bit." I quickly tucked the folder into my jacket, I made my way to the door.

"Wait A-" I closed the door hearing the sound of the ringing bells. All I knew for now was I had to get away from Anteiku before they had gotten hurt, but first I had to kill this girl but also find out more about Hak Oomori.

I looked down to the folder again, running my fingers over the picture, she wouldn't be the type of person to miss that easily. I snapped the folder shut with a light grunt, Aogiri!? God, what do they want that girl so badly for the experiments going on.

I plugged my headphones in but made sure to be aware of my surroundings, I made my way to the park sitting on the bench I watched the view ahead. A couple that had seemed a bit older than me had sat together blushing as they talked, it wasn't like I couldn't get a boyfriend I was just sure he wouldn't be able to handle me to well.

My phone buzzed lightly, this was a phone I had gotten from Yoshimura he had said that I should only contact people from Anteiku or friends of them. Looking down I had noticed Kaname's name pop up, was he really going to text me.

_Kaname- Hey, where are you?_

_Me - I am at the park._

_Kaname - Why are you there?_

_Me - Does it really matter?_

_Kaname - Yes, anyway I'll meet you there. It's the one by the big fountain._

_Me - Don't worry I am gonna head back now._

_Kaname - Well, hurry up than._

_Me - Fine fine don't get your panties in a twist will you._

_Kaname - We have some nice meat._

_Me - I am on my way now._

I licked my lips as I switched my phone of and returned to plugging my headphones in, I still hadn't find this girl all day long, were could she be? Oh, well tomorrow I will find her no big deal.

I sighed, taking a turn down a dark alley I had heard the sound of a strangled voice, walking closer I peeked beside the brick wall. My eyes widened, a woman with blue hair was eating another woman, taking a closer look the girl that was being eaten was the girl I was looking for.

I watched as the blue haired woman teared another piece from her neck, the skin tearing as the blush red blood splatter. It looked so good. . . . I mentally slapped myself I needed that girl one way or another.

I dashed forward, watching as everything became a blurry. I jumped on to the blue haired woman shoulder, I bent down to her neck, fatally I ripped a part of her neck. I jumped back, it was literally seconds that it had taken me to get her.

I swallowed the skin of the blue haired woman, it had tasted good and made me want more with a strong desire. The woman slowly turned around, s-she should have been on the floor or d-dead. D-Did I not get her properly?

I heard her laugh, easily mistaken for a sinister one. My blood had began to turn cold, goosebumps flooding my arms, what the hell is wrong with me?

She turned to me her smile lifted to the end of her cheeks, her lips were painted with blood as her face was smeared with the red blood. I-I never thought she would cannibal, my heart thumped in my chest as she took a step forward.

Than suddenly she disappeared, shit she's a Ukaku, it took seconds as I felt a brush of wind as she missed me. I thanked myself that I had dodged, she smiled bigger, one that seemed to be most of the time on her face.

"You're a Ukaku as well, arent you?" She titled her head, I gulped, something isn't right and I knew that for a fact. I tried to swallow my fear as she looked at me, "so pretty." She softly claimed, she licked her lips.

"I like pretty girls," she said as she looked over to my target. "That's what I usually do with pretty girls." Her teeth were sharp and was deadly at the sight of it.

"W-What the hell!?" I spoke lowly, I gritted my teeth as I had felt my skin shaken by her words. I been through worse how could I be scared of her? I was stronger than her.

I watched her active her Kagune, I hadn't caught the sight of power yet though I know she was fast, maybe fast as me or even faster. I took a step back breathing out, I had to focus on this and couldn't do anything else.

I had the advantage after all she didn't know that I was also a Rinkaku, I felt my throat become dry as I felt the sharp slash on my back, I fell forward blood automatically spilled from my lips. I-I wasn't paying attention.

I looked at the girl, she licked her fingers that were coated with my blood. She titled her head laughing lightly, I can't fight her. She outranks me, or is it because I am overreacting?

"Are you going to run?" She cooed softly, I looked at her lips that were light pink now covered with my blood, her hair blocking one eye. Usually I dislike running away by in this case it would be better if I did though I am sure she would go after me, meaning I just gotta knock her out or hurt her badly.

I stood up now straighten my posture, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Opening my eyes I stared at the girl, she smiled larger. "Oh, your getting serious." She sounded assumed, I cracked my fingers I watched as her eyes widened with glee.

"Shall I k-" Before her words could process I attacked her, the wind blew violently in my long hair as I dodged her hits, I had felt the beads of glass rain down on me. I had easily made my way around them hearing the shattering sounds echo along the alley.

I twisted my body as I dug the heel of my foot into her rib cage, I had seen her eyes widened as spit flew from her mouth. I immediately used this as a opportunity to activate my Rinkaku, this time I watched a blood spilled from her lips landing on my clothing as she looked at me.

Amazement had grew in her eyes, I roughly pulled my long narrow Rinkaku out of her, she let out a gasp as she fell back. I took a step back hearing the harsh breathing to my right, looking at my target I had felt uncertain what to do with her.

Maybe I should just take her back, that at least she'll be thankful for. I bent down to her level sighing lightly as I felt my back slowly start to heal, she looked at me with half-closed eyes. "Thank you." She smiled happily at me.

"Akane!" I heard a yell down the alley I had caught sight of Kaname and Nishiki, he looked so worried but concerned as he looked over at me. He rushed towards me along with Nishiki, suddenly I had looked to the previous spot where the blue haired girl was.

My heart dropped as I had seen her gone I had looked over to my brother, their she was behind him her hand raised. I had lost control of my emotions and my purpose was solely on protecting my brother, she smirked.

One moment I had gone to feeling no pain and another to feeling the stabbing pain in my stomach, I watched the blood spill more out my mouth coughing in the process, she looked at me with a happy smile. I returned it as I rained down the sharp crystals on her, watching as it beaded down on her body. Her body fell hard on the group with a thump, I gasped as her fingers extracted from my stomach.

I stumbled back clenching my side, "oh god, Akane." I glared at him, "get the girl." He gulped not daring to object what I said. He rushed to the girl as he picked her up, Nishiki helped me lean on to him. "We need to get away from here." I looked down to the girl, her hair spread wildly across the floor.

Her eyes were open, than did I noticed the shocking thing about her. She only had one eye that was blood red. . . .Oh god.

I could still taste her skin and the pulsing blood through my body, the moment we stepped in Anteiku I had thanked it was empty, I fell on to the nearest couch within my view. Kaname looked at me, "take her to a spare room." I closed my eyes leaning my head back feeling the light wind on my cuts.

"Kaya do you think you can get some blood." Nishiki spoke, she nodded. Nishiki made his way over to me carrying the blood, I took it immediately drinking it. "That should help a bit more." He looked down at the wound.

"How did you get so fast to use." I shrugged my shoulders, "instinct." He raised an eyebrow laughing lightly, "you had used your kagune to save him." I nodded as if it was no big deal, because it wasn't at least that is what I thought about it.

Hearing the door open I watched as Kaname rushed towards me with a deadly glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, his voice stopping all conversations. I clenched my teeth, "can you not yell." I spoke softly rubbing my temples.

"Hell I will." I stopped, looking at him. "Why did you protect me!?" I sighed getting up, holding my side. I sighed as I felt it heal more faster, "your not a Rinkak-" he stopped short once I showed him my cut, his breath caught in his throat.

_"I am a Ukaku and Rinkaku."_ With that I had left to go to my room, hearing the gasps. I made my way to Kaname's room, I closed the door behind and jumped into bed. All a sudden I had felt the burst of pain spread in my eye, it felt as if a bunch of needles were stabbing it. I held on to the sheets hoping the pain would disappear, with that it was as if a burst of energy flooded my bloodstream.

Pulsing with a urge to eat, I felt as if I could eat myself. Hearing the banging window, I looked to it, my brain had yelled at me to eat while my eye slight exploded with pain.

I had felt as if I was slowly losing my humanity, let the hungry instincts take over I smiled to myself, I knew what I was going to do tonight.

Seduce and kill, maybe even sneak in a little sex.

The demon had been awoken and no one could stop it.


	5. Red:Seducing The Dove

**Red**

**Expect mostly only lemon in this chapter, I am gonna slowly start to do more lemons as the story progresses, so warning for all those who aren't into lemons DON'T READ!**

**If you like Amon, he is gonna be in this chapter, he's a sexy detective! Lemon with him to the max!**

_Chapter 5 - Seducing The Dove_

I licked my lips, swinging my hips lightly with each step I took, twirling the locks of my hair around my finger as I felt the beading eyes of the thirsty men. I bit the bottom of my lip as I thought about the night, I could full myself with a delicious meal or I could have sex.

Opening the door, I made my way inside, pulling the bottom of the dress a bit lower making the curves of my breast within view. "Damn." I heard a man in his early twenties spoke as he eyed me along with his friends.

With the thumping beat, the body's melted within the crowd of people, making everyone forget the worries they held or the problems they had. My heart thumped seeing the mass of people within one place, I had so many choices it had made my stomach tingle with hunger.

I made my way to the bar looking to the bartender, she smiled at me I smirked, holding the one finger up, she nodded grabbing a dark red bottle, I licked my lips. Often when I had gone to parties there was a code for ghouls when they wanted blood instead of drinks, seeing we are unable of course.

I moved my hand underneath my chin, watching as the blood poured into the clear shot glass, I licked my lips. "I'll pay for that."I felt the hand around my waist, peering at him, I watched his eyes locked with mine, one emotion clearly evident within his eyes, lust. I noticed it was the guy I had seen earlier when I came in.

He handed the money to the bartender, I smirked holding the glass I twirled the liquid watching as it splashed against the sides, I side glanced at him as I drank the shot down. "How will I ever thank you." My fingers wrapped around his arm as I licked my lips.

I watched the blush spread on his face, than replaced with a smirk.

* * *

With our lips latched together the sounds of the music had become more faint, his right hand wrapped around my right hip pulling me closer making me feel his pulsing body heat. With his left hand wrapped in my messy hair.

When he pulled away he gasped for breath, doing this I tangled my fingers into his locks of dark hair feeling the softness roam on my fingers, my lips suckled on the skin below his ear, hearing him let out a low moan made me smirk against his skin.

"Ugh." I could feel the hardness in pants my lower abdomen brushing it, his fingers dug deeper into my skin, I groaned lightly at the pain enjoying it. His right hand roamed my curves until he reached my butt he squeezed it.

I pulled away looking at the man, his neck sporting several love bites. Licking my lips I reached down to his pants gently rubbing his shaft through the fabric. Watching as he leaned his head back his eyes shut tight his fingers clenched into my hips.

I nibbled on the bottom of his ear lobe, hearing him sigh in ecstasy sent my body in overdrive. My fingers wrapped the pulsing shaft of the man, gripping it whole I gently gave it a tight squeeze, surprising him.

His breathing had become more heavier, pulling his shirt above his navel I began to trail my scorching fingers lower, gripping the waistband of it, I pulled it down, seeing as the shaft had sprung freely.

He hissed looking down, seeing the liquid sprout from the tip I ran my fingers over it, he breathed in sharply. "So hard."I whispered, my hormones were out of control at this moment, I hadn't had sex for who knows how long, at the moment I didn't need to worry about Anteiku or who I had to kill even worry about my brother.

I was solely focusing on this, tonight was the night I had let loose.

"Damn." The guy sighed, pulling my dress down I fixed my hair and adjusted my lipstick as I looked in the mirror. The man, Titus, had a flushed face as he fumbled to buckle his pants up.

"Something wrong?" He looked at me, quickly shaking his head. "N-No, nothing at all." Running a hand through my hair, I bit my lower lip as I made my way out the door. "W-Wait." Looking back at him, earlier he was rather confident and suddenly that was gone down the drain, interesting.

"Here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper, titling my head I ran my eyes over it then glanced up at him, he blushed looking down. "Your not bad for a virgin, I'll keep in touch." I smirked as I made my way out, seeing his friends watching for him down the hall.

Hearing the sound of the door open their ears to perked up, seeing their friend walking out. Making my way back to the main area, I frowned seeing that the club suddenly had gotten more boring and what I felt for was a cup of tea.

Hell I wasn't going bad to Anteiku right now, making my way outside I smiled to myself, glad I brought my leather jacket.

Walking along the street had the flickering lights, with the soft breeze and the flashing lights from the traffic lights seemed to kept the city alive.

I walked along the lone street seeing the tea shop I had gone to all the time opened, the light was still on and you were able to see some people still inside. I opened the door, hearing the bells cling alerting the people someone has walked in.

Making my way to the front bar, were the types of tea were held, showing the different ones their, on to my right there were three men, they all wore suits, seem as if they came back from work.

One of them was rather daringly handsome, a dark haired with captivating teal eyes. I licked my lips, after having sex before I came to this tea shop I didn't think I would be needing anymore, though it seems my body differs.

"Ah, Akane, it has been a while my dear." I had seen the older man walk towards me, even though I wasn't often care free about talking with everyone, this man was more important to me, he was the person who was a close friend with my parents and had rather taken care of me for a few years before I moved out.

"Saito, see you haven't changed." He frowned, the wrinkles on his face dropping slight as he looked at me, "I was wondering why you haven't been visiting me." I rubbed the back of my head looking at him, "about that." I trailed off.

He sighed, "guess work is really hard for you nowadays." I shrugged my shoulders, "well at times." He grabbed the hot water nearby, "so the usual I am guessing." I nodded, grabbing my phone from my pocket seeing the list of messages.

"I see your off tonight." He raised a eyebrow, "went to the club, had a little extra fun." I winked at him, he lightly laughed at the comment, if anyone knew how sexually active I was it was Saito, he proudly one day gave me the sex talk which I found interesting.

He even gave me a box of condoms. That was the funniest thing ever.

"Well I better head home before my wife kills me," said the brown haired man he pushed the glasses a bit higher as he looked to the dark haired one. The other man who had blond hair nodded as well, getting up as they gripped their suitcases.

"I am going to stay here for a little more." The black haired one spoke, "goodnight Amon." The brown haired man called out, I smirked, that was his name. Saito laughed as he noticed it.

"So have you seen your brother?" I nodded, sighing running a hand through my hair he questioned my reaction, but I replaced it with a smile. "I did. He really missed me, I am living with him actually." Saito jaw opened widely.

"W-What!?" I nodded, wrapping my hand in my hair, I could feel the smile against my fingers as I looked at him. "I wouldn't think I would be neither." Hearing the should of shattering glass I looked over to him.

It had caused Amon to walk over, "you broke the glass, Saito." I got up reaching over to help him, he shook his gaze. "Don't touch it I will get the dustpan." I rolled my eyes as I watched his short figure rush to the back room, reaching my fingers over I was stopped seeing the hand hold my wrist.

Amon looked down at me with hardened eyes, "you'll hurt yourself." He gently pulled my hand back placing it on the table, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know it's only a little blood." He looked over to me just as his palm landed on to a sharp piece of glass slicing his skin.

He huffed looking at it, "shit." He mumbled lowly, I looked to his hand, my breathing became more heavier and heavier, I looked away trying to control the thirst for blood. My nostrils flared as I smelt the taunting scent.

Closing my eyes I had felt his hand on my shoulder, "are you okay?" I nodded, lowly hissing through my teeth as his scent became more stronger. "Yeah, I am just not feeling well all of sudden." I pleaded to myself that he moved back.

I chewed my lip, taking a deep breath I sat up straighter looking at him, feeling my body calm down more. I gripped his hand, seeing him look at me. "Well you definitely need a bandage." Seeing Saito rush over to us, he gasped looking at Amon.

"I don't have anymore bandages," he panicked. "You know there is a drug store nearby, right?" He stopped for a moment looking up to me, "really?" I shook my head at him.

"Would you mind taking me their?" Amon asked me, his voice gentle and kind. For a moment I felt as if he was making me blush with the tone of his words. Sighing I stood, he took that as a yes and placed money on the table for his tea, I did the same as well.

"Since we are going to be walking together, what is your name?" He asked softly cradling his bloody hand. "Akane." He titled his head, smirking to myself I licked my lips.

"My name is Amon." I glanced at him, lifting the curls on my right side as I looked at him, my stare growing to be seductive. Watching as Amon looked away quickly, his cheeks covering with a dark blush due to the poor lighting supported by the street lights.

Turning the corner there in front of us was the drug store, walking inside I headed towards the medical section scanning the products, he looked as well following me. Finding the longer bandages I picked it up walking towards the cashier, leaving him there.

Keeping it out quickly I made my way towards, "here." I handed it to him, he looked up slightly shocked his lips parted looking at me. "You bought it for me?" He took the box in his fingers trailing after me.

Hearing the doors shut to the drug store I leaned towards him, he easily towered over me, he looked down at me with uncertain eyes. I lifted my fingers looking at the handsome man, seeing him gulp placed a smirk to my lips.

"I mean you could pay for it." I slowly teased him running my finger down his shirt slowly making my way towards my goal, feeling the ripples of his muscles was a turn on. He sucked in his breath looking at me, his grip on his suitcase had become deadly.

"A-and that is?" Seeing his neck flood with embarrassment I licked my lips, standing on my tip toes my lips brushing his ear, seeing him tremble only encouraged me further.

"Why don't we head to your place and find out."

**[WARNING - HEAVY LEMON! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT]**

Slipping my heels off, I watched the man place his suitcase down, I looked around his home clearly enjoying it, licking my lips I had seen the bed within my view. He turned to look at me as I grabbed his hand, pushing him on to the bed.

He dropped to it with a loud huff, he slowly looked up at me his eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?" He pointed to me, I removed my jacket tossing it to the side as I looked at him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to ask you to give me money." I watched the sweat glisten above his sharp eyebrow, his large hands placed to his side holding his large frame up. He blushed harder, swaying my hips I made my way towards him.

With the one light on and the curtains shut tight I was sure to enjoy myself. "N-N-no."He stumbled over his words as I straddled him, my fingers wrapping around his tie as I pulled him forward. "Why, not?" I asked innocently.

Noticing how sharp his jaw was, pulling the tie gently away from his neck, showing his exposed tan skin. Rolling my hips lightly in his lap I heard the hiss from him, causing me to grin I breathed out as he squeezed my hips.

His hands were large his fingers nearly touching as he gripped me, "don't tell me you're a virgin?" He looked up to me with startled eyes, I smirked looking at him seeing the blush that I had covered his face and neck.

Pushing him down, I pressed my body to his feeling his warmth against my exposed skin, I lifted my torso, giving me access to remove his clothing. Slowly and almost teasingly I removed his clothing, "don't worry I will teach you everything I know."

Opening the buttons to his shirt I had seen a hard and muscles chiseled chest within my view, biting my lip as I looked down to him. "Not only are you good looking but you got a good body as well." He hissed with closed eyes.

My fingers touched the hot skin roaming it like a canvas, as I trailed further down to his abdomen I ran my tongue against his abs, watching as a pleasurable emotion take place, his eyes shut tight his lips parted as he breathed heavily. Oh the wonders he is doing.

"N-Not their." He looked at me with a alarming look as I gripped his shaft, looking at the big print it had shown through his pants, slowly I moved my tongue downwards hearing the erratic breathing from him. Placing my tongue against his scorching shaft I ran my tongue to the top. He is huge.

My fingers wrapped around the buckle of his pants, "o-oh how did this happen." I heard him say softly, pulling his pants off completely, I gasped at his size. "Wow." The word escaped my lips leaving me speechless.

Before I could do anything else I was caught off guard, throwing on to the bed. I looked up to him, interested in what he was going to do. He gripped the top of my dress, roughly tugging it down, surprised by his sudden actions I looked up to him.

Seeing the utter desire cloud his eyes as he looked at me with a lustful gaze, licking his lips as if I was his next prey. "You could have just ask me to take it off you know." He slipped the dress past my hips, showing my lace bra and a hint of my undergarments.

He huffed as he hurriedly slipped it off, he let out a long breath looking at me. His fingers trailed my tattoo that was printed on my right side where my rib cage was. I moaned as his fingers went lower, teasing me.

I breathed out watching hopelessly as he stared at my core, his eyes digging into it. Feeling the tip of his finger press to my bud made my insides twist."I might be a virgin but I know a thing or two about sex." He whispered, his voice rough, tingling my skin wildly.

"Oh god." I gasped as he pulled my undergarments with a rough tug, his fingers lapping my throbbing skin. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, I had never felt like this way before, it was utterly amazing!

My breathing got heavier and heavier as I looked down to him, his gaze was heated as he lowered his lips to my core, my eyes widened as I tried to lift my hands up from his grip. "N-No, n-not there." I cried out, no one has ever gone there.

My cries seemed to be easily ignored, I felt his wet tongue swipe my core, I gasped arching my body my body trembling from the touch. He glanced up pleased with my reaction he smirked as he continued, his smooth tongue drinking my overflowing juices.

I felt like I was floating, I had never felt this sensation before, whenever I had sex I was always use to being in control, but was this normal wanting him to dominate me more than ever.

"G-G-Good." I moaned, my breathing became more heavier by the moment, pleasure swirled my body as I throbbed for more. He removed his hand from mine, seeing as I gripped the sheets holding them tightly, he used one hand to spread my thighs wider holding it there.

I looked down to him, gasping for air, watching his tongue peek out as he licked his lips my juices covering the corner of his lips, though he hadn't mind. I sighed taking deep breaths, seeing he was done, because at this moment I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

Watching as the devilish smirk crowded his handsome face, I watched his head dip again, as he became more rough than the first time. His finger pinched my nub, letting my moan out loud, my toes curled as my lower body began to tremble.

I leaned on my forearms watching him through one of my eyes, my body was covered in sweat, for a moment I cursed myself for being wrong about him being a virgin.

Amon held his eyes closed, he hadn't seemed mind being on his knees while he did this, he cracked one eye open looking at me. Feeling his tongue slip inside me I gasped, arching my back down on the bed, my fingers gripped his hair as he continued.

I felt myself being taken over the edge, my insides clenching tightly, "I-I-I am gonna cum." I moaned relentlessly, my body being drowned in ecstasy. He continued even faster, I held him tighter my fingers tugging on his hair, he groaned, sending vibrations spiraling down my body.

I lifted my hips into his mouth as I gripped his hair tightly feeling as if I would rip it all off, my hips jerked uncordinatly, panting heavily. I watched as he pulled away, as some of my cum escaped his lips running down his chin down his neck.

He licked his lips slowly, "y-y-your really good at that." I looked at him, he grinned as he straddled me. His large thighs locking me, seeing him bent over to me made me more aware of his muscles held in a bunch.

His lips touched mine, a very intense and rough kiss, my hands roamed his body while he did the same. Lust getting the best of us.

Gripping his shoulder I rolled on top of him, seeing the string of saliva come from both of us as we separated. I pulled the waistband of his boxers pulling it down, I had seen his erection spring free as if it had been held in for to long.

He trembled at it, holding himself up with his forearms I felt his heated gaze on me, looking at him under my eyelashes, I licked the side of his erection, feeling the pulse of it. Looking at the tip I smirked seeing the pre-cum leak, I had barely touched it and this was its reaction.

The tip of my finger touched his leaking tip, watching as his shaft twitched, he shut his eyes tightly throwing his head back in pleasure. "Oh god." He moaned lowly, his voice deep and rough. Looking from underneath my lashes I suckled on the side of his shaft, hearing the moans roam within the room.

"I-I-I." His breathing gotten more and more heavier, as he thrusted his hips into my clasped hands, I could feel the build up, and without warning I watched as he came. The white liquid spilling on to my fingers, I licked the corner of my lip feeling some of it on it.

He laid back panting, he looked up, at me with alarming eyes his face flushed. "I-I-I am sorry." He had took a tissue paper and had started to wipe my fingers, I blushed at his act, no man had even been this kind to me when we had sex.

"It's alright." I whispered, licking my fingers causing him to blush wildly, feeling myself become more aroused I easily watched him as he did. "We are not done, your know that right?" I titled my head as I crawled on top of him, feeling his hot skin against my fingers.

"U-U-Uh." He stumbled over his words, I gripped his shaft looking at him under my eyelashes, feeling it slowly enter me I sighed, leaning my head back I as looked at his hard shaft, I gritted my teeth as he continue to slide in me.

Jesus.

Breathing out I groaned as he finally was inside me, my insides immediately tighten to the feeling, he moaned against my neck, his fingers clutching my sweaty skin as he slowly thrusted into me, I shut my eyes squeezing my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

We embraced each other like never before, a passion growing between us quickly, the room filled with the loud and pleasureful moans, both of our skin had become more sweaty and more hot than the seconds before.

His lips decorated love bites on to my naked skin as he clutched on to me. Our minds lost in the oblivion as we continue to enjoy it.

I collapsing on the bed, panting heavily I felt his arm slung around my waist, not bothering to move it I sat there trying to catch my breath, he pulled me to him, my face placed on his smooth chest. I looked up at him, what is he doing?

"Sleep." He spoke lowly, I smirked, I guess I was really of a match for him, considering that had to have been the best sex I had yet. "Aren't you tired?" He looked down to my, his hair sticking to his sweaty skin.

"Of course I am, after doing that with you who wouldn't be." He frowned, I pulled back my eyebrow raised as I looked at the handsome dark haired man. "So I am that good?" His eyes widened as he blushed heavily.

"Well, for a virgin your were pretty good as well." He continued to blush harder at me, pulling me closer I felt his muscled arms, closing my eyes, maybe he would someone to change me.

**I warned you not to read it, if you did do not blame me. All my books contain heavy lemon, and I warn you guys.**

**I am not that good at doing sex scenes but I hope to improve, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Red:Ayato

**Red**

**In this fan fiction I wanted to make Ayato Kirishma about 16 years old, the same age as my OC or about.**

_Chapter 6 - Ayato_

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the sunlight through the blinds, I reached my arms out feeling the smooth rustled sheets against my fingers. Looking to my right I had seen the empty bed, lifting myself I began to recall the memories from last night.

I had fallen asleep with Amon, he didn't seem to mind at all. Smiling to myself I looked to the dresser seeing Amon's buttoned shirt on it, picking it up I slipped my arms through it, watching as the shirt had gone to my knees the sleeves large on me.

I tilted my head hearing the clanks of metal outside the room, opening the door I made my way to the noise, entering the doorway I found Amon, half naked in boxers, as he cooked breakfast. He chewed a piece of bacon as he made coffee, I raised an eyebrow.

Quietly I slid into the seat by the island, he started to pour the coffee without noticing, I rested my hand on my chin looking at him. He looked my way, slightly jumping in the air, clearly showing he was startled.

"Your up." He casted me a glance as he put a sugar cube in his coffee, "I made breakfast, I am guessing you want some." I shook my head, getting up I reached for one of his cups.

"I am not much of a breakfast person." There was no way I could eat that, pouring myself a cup of coffee he watched me with curious eyes, we had switched side him sitting and me standing.

"Just coffee." I nodded, lightly sipping the hot coffee, sighing at the warm sensation I leaned back on the counter. "I was thinking. . . ." He rubbed the back of his head before looking at me, the blush surfacing his handsome face.

"If I could get your number." I sipped my coffee again, holding it I looked into the coffee seeing the swirls of the liquid as I turned it lightly.

"For what?" I glanced at him, "w-well I wanted to get to know you better." Gently I placed the mug on the marble counter, "know me better?" I questioned him. He nodded, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't see why."

* * *

He had offered to give me a ride, but I had made my way to Anteiku. Looking around in the room I had seen no one inside I easily and swiftly jumped in. Seeing the bed neatly made I quickly changed my clothing.

Pulling my leather gloves tightly on I made my way to Yoshimura, hearing the voices inside I opened the door walking in. Seeing Kaname and Yoshimura engaged in a conversation, hearing the door opened they looked towards it.

Kaname eyes narrowed at me, "where were you all night." He demanded, I sighed falling on to the couch, "so where is everyone else?" Kaname walked towards me at fast pace standing above me.

"Where were y-"Before he could finish Yoshimura interrupted. "Nishiki, Touka and Kaneki are missing. Even Gourmet." I raised a eyebrow, Kaname took a deep breath sitting beside.

"He seems like he really likes Kaneki." I closed my eyes smirking, Gourmet, also known as Shuu Tsukiyama, I would consider him as a crazy ass, words were not enough to explain how he was.

"Maybe he likes him enough to kill him." I shrugged my shoulders, seeing Kaname bolt up he looked to at Yoshimura, "I know where he is. I am going with Akane with me." He nodded, Kaname grabbed my hand roughly pulling me out the room.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This should be it." He panted, we stood in front of a church. Opening the doors it was a messy sight, the benches of wood were cracked and broken and blood scattered the floor, licking my lips I looked to Tsukiyama.

His eyes widened, hiding the smirk underneath my mask I was grateful I had worn it. He gulped, "Red." His voice lowered to a whisper, I titled my head seeing Touka beside Kaneki and Nishiki on the ground, looking like he was close to death.

"How wonderful you didn't care to invite me to the party." Kaname rushed over to them, I took a few steps seeing his Kagune activated, the swirls around his arm the purple sword stood sharp and ready.

"Red. I never expected to see you." He claimed, I watched the blood drip from his sword, looking to Kaneki and Touka they seemed to have taken some damage, unlike Nishiki.

"Why don't we have a taste of Kaneki together." He raised his arm, sighing I dashed towards him, landing in front of him I placed my hand on the ground twisting it as I landed a hard kick to him.

Watching him crash into the ground, "as expected of a double S rank Ghoul." He slowly got up, cuts scattered on his body, flicking the blood off of my hand I watched him quickly dashed towards me.

"Remember when you were little I had first met you." I bent my back as he swung his sword, watching as his right leg seemed to go for a quick roundhouse kick. Dodging it easily I watch as smirk cross his face.

"Maybe I was wrong that you had deserved the title of a double S rank Ghoul." Licking my lips I watch him switch courses, heading towards the altar where a girl had been laying, human.

Clenching my fingers, "I will take a bite." He rushed towards her with urgent look. Sighing I ran towards him, lifting my legs I dropped in front of him, watching him stumble back in shock.

Before his mouth could open I watched his hand severed, I had cut it when I had jumped in the air after him. Blood fell from his lips, I kicked him down watched him trembling seeing his body become numb.

"O-Oh this will take a long time to heal."He looked to me, lifting my heel to his neck I put pressure on it, seeing no point he was already passed out.

Stepping off him, I watched Nishiki go towards the girl, he removed her wrappings. I made my way towards Kaname who were with Touka and Kaneki. "Red?" Kaneki asked, looking up to me.

Kaname nodded helping Touka up, "it's Akane." His eyes widened, seeing Touka make her way fast to the girl on the altar, Nishiki smiled at the girl. Touka's wings had spread quickly, she stood in front the girl.

"She knows you and Kaneki, she needs to be put down." Taking my mask off, I looked to her. Taking a step forward I looked at the raging Ukaku, "don't kill her." I spoke, she turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"She knows what they are." She angrily claimed, the girl in front looked at her in awe, "beautiful." I smirked seeing Touka freeze, immediately taking off she passed me in a hurry, letting out a deep breath I gave Kaname a look, even he understood it.

"Alright, well I am heading home." I left silently before anyone could say anything, walking down the lone street I spotted a large coffee machine, walking over I noticed the different colors of the packets, clicking on the black coffee I entered my money after.

I sighed, hearing the rumbles of the machine as the large tin rolled down, I reached down picking it up. Popping the top, I sipped on it lightly, hearing the footsteps behind me I ignored it and flicked through my first phone.

_New Text Message!_

Raising my eyebrow, I clicked on it. To my surprise it was Amon.

_Amon: Hey, I was free tomorrow night I was wondering if we could go for dinner, that is of course if you don't mind._

_Me: Sure, I don't really have anything to do tomorrow, what time?_

My phone quickly beeped fast, startled I slightly jumped, the person had stood in front me. Must be buying coffee.

_Amon: Don't you have work?_

_Me:I happen to be off tomorrow._

_Amon: Okay then. I was going to pick you up about 7PM._

_Me: Great._

_Amon: See you tomorrow._

"Ah, it's been a while." While I was texting I happened to notice the knee high black boots, looking up, there I had seen a smirking Ayato.

My ex- boyfriend, the man with long blue messy hair and dazzling blue eyes that happen to fall in front of his eyes. "Texting your new boyfriend." He leaned closer, I sighed clicking my phone off.

"Something like that." The reason we had broken up wasn't a mystery, he had worked for Aogiri tree, the same group that had taken me and nearly killed me to death. He was the person who had lured and persuade me.

I gritted my teeth, starting to walk away. "Glad to hear to killed you killed Yamori." I froze turning to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't want to talk to him any longer because I felt like I would smash his face into the ground.

But then again nothing was stopping me.

Was it because I still might have feelings for him?

Because even though he did all that to me, he had still treated me well when we were together at a point I had felt like I could spend my whole life with him just being together.

"I am sure you heard, Hak, he surely is happy about you killing him. Now he wants to thank you in a rather special way." Hearing his words I ignored the thumping of my heart, and continued down the pathway.

He stopped in front of me, his smile from ear to ear, "oh come one, Akane. Don't be like that." He frowned slightly, his finger stroking my skin. "I like the new hair by the way." He moved closer to me to the point I could feel his hot breath.

"I was thinking why don't we get back together, hmm?" He titled his head, I brushed him moving his shoulder roughly. He growled lowly, ignoring his coward less attempts I walked faster.

"Akane." He called out, hearing the sound of my name from his lips had brought back memories like a flood.

_"Akane. You promised." He frowned, I crossed my arms looking at him. His head was on my lap as he looked up at me with a bright smile, one that he had only showed me. His fingers twirled the pieces of my hair in his hand, he looked dazed at that moment._

_"Akane." He called my name lowly. I titled my head at him giving my full attention to him._

_"Hmm." He looked up to me, I watched his pearly white teeth shine in the dim light, he took a deep breath before looking into my eyes._

_"I love you."_

I thought to myself what if he actually meant it, but then again after when I was taken away from him in my house and beaten in front of him, he didn't care. So, I could only think, out of all times why do these memories suddenly come back now.

I blinked seeing Ayato's face in front of mine, his lips pressed against mine, at that moment my head had spun with thoughts, the emotions circulated in my blood. His lips felt soft and smooth, he removed his lips slowly, stroking my cheek lightly.

"I missed you." At with that he had left, the coldness had surfaced my skin were Ayato had touched it, touching my lips lightly. Maybe he wasn't joking. I clenched my fist feeling myself become more hurt then ever, I forced myself to believe his words were another lie of his.

I walked in Antekiu, the bells ringing lightly, I put my head down walking upstairs I was stopped by Kaname. "Akane, where were you?" He asked softly his arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer, he knew me well.

Because right now I needed a hug, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his muscles become tense. He looked down at me avoiding his gaze I buried myself into his chest, warmth enveloping me.

I missed this.

The warmth Ayato gave me oh so graceful, the moments where we could hug each other and sat like that for hours enjoying the company of each other.

"Are you okay?"I nodded, standing there for a few minutes before he had taken me to my new room, seeing my bed neatly put together, and the clothing organized in the closet I reminded myself to thank Kaname in the morning.

Stripped of my clothes I laid on the bed, closing my eyes. The one thing on my mind was Ayato, and all the good things that had happened to us when we were together.

I cursed myself that night because I realized at a point I had still had feelings for him, and for that it had seemed like it wasn't going anywhere at the time being.


	7. Red:Second Thoughts

**Red**

_Chapter 7 - Second Thoughts_

The rain had fallen heavier today than I had ever seen before, I licked my lips as I pulled my hood up. I breathed in the rusty air, feeling the rain drop on to my skin. Cold.

As I walked I could smell the taunting blood, filling my nostrils quickly, someone is being killed, the scent of blood had spilled more and more by the moment. Should I go?

"It's actually the first time I had seen a Ghoul, come to think of it the person had looked exactly as a human." I gritted my teeth, they think we are some sort of alien or something? Of course we are human but we just have the urge to eat .

I walked faster, my combat boots getting wet, all I had to do was get home, nothing more or nothing less. Standing on the roof I gotten closer to the sight seeing people gathered, guns held within their fingertips.

I had caught sight of a woman, her Kagune activated, she had gotten on her knees her skin filled with cuts and scratches. Breathing I looked closer at the woman, she was from Anteiku, gathering my knowledge I had recalled her sitting at the table drinking coffee sometimes with a young girl.

That must be her daughter. Ryouko Fueguchi, a Koukaku type, with a daughter and a husband. Clenching my teeth I scanned the area looking around, she had a daughter, someone she couldn't leave at a young age.

I was going to save her. Deep down I knew why I was doing this, it wasn't because she use to live at Antekiu no, it was because I hadn't want her daughter to go through what I had.

Placing my mask on, I pulled my hood off, revealing my long bright red hair, looking around I took a deep breath, I froze when I had seen the man I kissed last night, Amon, he clenched a large weapon, something that must have been made from a Kagune.

Shit.

I knew he worked for CCG. I don't want to hurt him.

I jumped quickly, I will try not to hurt him, why am I even thinking about him like that!? He is the enemy.

I watched as the white haired man held the suitcase as if lifting it up, I raised my hand as I swiped his body as I had fell in front of him, turning back I watched Amon look at me with wide eyes. The white haired man gritted his teeth, I watched the blood spray on to my mask.

_I missed!_

I flipped back over watching as Amon charged at me, dodging it easily I moved quickly are movements drained out in the heavy rain. I couldn't help but stare at him, he truly hates Ghouls he would never give us a chance would he.

"I see, so this is the famous double S rank Ghoul." The white haired man smiled with pure cruelty, Amon gripped his large weapon tighter, "Red." He called my name. I breathed out looking to the woman behind me she had noticed who I was.

"I was wondering when I would see you." His shirt was stained with his dripping red blood. I sealed my lips tightly craving to yell at him, "I thought you were a solo ghoul, but it seems like you have rather helped other of your kind." He spat at me.

I stood taller now, my eyes narrowing at the white haired man. My fingers twitched wishing I could kill him, but that would lead to more Doves in the ward making it more dangerous.

"Amon, I will handle this." He took a step forward, I raised my hand showing I do not wish to fight, because more blood with spill today. I watched him laugh happily, "you don't want to fight, before all you did was kill." I gulped, that was the old me.

I watched as the weapon he had drew from his case became larger and larger, in horror I silently watched as the Kagune of a deceased ghoul had looked more alive than ever, it was sharp and had thorn like things on every inch of it.

Looking around, I guess I wouldn't mind going back to the old me for a few moments. I felt my blood go cold as every blood vessel within my body had acted out of order, my crazy desire going wild. He reached out his hand gripping it tightly, I bent my knees locking my eyes as him.

"I will handle this boys." He glanced at the men behind Ryouko, in that moment before he could look at me yet again, I had disappeared reaching behind him I lifted my right leg as the front of my leg landed into the side of his neck.

He flew to the side hitting the brick wall, Amon gripped his weapon tighter, their was no way I was going to hurt him, I could never bring myself to hurt him.

Lifting my legs I flipped backwards watching as the Kagune rushed at me, easily I dodged it but with my surprise it had turned around, catching me by surprise I leapt forward in time seeing it rush by, instead it hadn't aimed towards me, it was aiming towards Ryouko.

My heart felt as if it was stuck in my throat, and words were unable to register.

_No!_

I gripped the sharp Kagune as it dug into my skin, coughing I heard the merciless laugh from the white haired man, the two men behind froze there guns slowly lower as I spoke.

"Ghouls and humans are suppose to be living together not killing each other." My voice stern, Mado titled his head as if finding it assuming. He pulled the Kagune out of me making me jolt forward with pain, I watched the large seeping cut just below my rib cage bleeding creating a hole in my jacket.

"We are not all bad." I gritted my teeth holding my bleeding stomach, he let out a loud laugh looking at me, the eyes he had looked as if he was born with utter hatred. "What about all the people you killed." I breathed out feeling Ryouko's gaze on me.

"Those are people who had threatened not only ghouls but humans as well, I had done my job to only kill them." He ran a hand through his hair dripping with the rain. "Like if I care." He stated, for a moment I had caught Amon's softened eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"Ghouls are only tools for me." My mind had gone blank with anger as I stabbed my hand through his stomach, I watched as the blood spat from his lips. "And CCG is only meant for another tool for me to kill." I muttered as I pulled my hand away from him, feeling the blood drip on to my hand, watching as Amon striked to me.

I ducked feeling the rush of wind through my hair, his eyes were hardened at me, the fire in his eyes to kill had grown deadly. Making my breath catch in my throat, I had felt my body go stiff as I blanked out for a moment feeling the weapon dig into my side.

"Ah."The words escaped my lips, it hurt, it really hurts. I wanted to cry out and wish for it to stop but most of all I wanted flesh, something to eat or drink the pulsing red blood from a human. How long has it been since I had a meal?

Ever since I had started to get closer to Amon I had stopped eating flesh, it made me think he would kiss me without realizing I was eating his kind. I coughed feeling my ribs tightened my breathing was labored and difficult, but I still managed to slip by.

"I will end you." Amon shouted, I could only managed to look up at him, my clothes drenched with rain and blood. Before he could strike I held his weapon tightly seeing him struggle, he froze his eyes wide with fear as he gripped it tighter aiming to hurt me.

"Stop. You will become a murder if you keep this up." I whispered, sure he had heard me.

I can't stand here any longer, turning around quickly I grabbed Ryouko, her breathing was swallow, but she was awake and alert. She deactivated her Kagune collapsing in my arms, I suddenly heard the bullets go off, feeling the stabbing back throughout my body.

I jumped gritting my teeth feeling the bullets dig deeper into my skin, I felt the air behind me as I dodged Amon as he attacked me. I gasped as I felt him graze my skin, I jumped bouncing of the walls finally on to the roof, I ran quickly.

I tried to escape the thoughts of dying and rushed towards Antekiu, I started to breathing heavily, why wasn't I healing properly. I tried to jump to the ground instead I had barreled through the window, hearing the loud crash echo, I could feel the small shard of glass dig into my skin.

"Ah!" I heard Ryouko groan in pain, she rolled off me, I could hear the rush of steps as my vision had began to go blank, pain overwhelming my thoughts, "o-oh god! Akane!" I heard Kaname shout his fingers holding the side of my face as he looked down at me with tears.

I breathed out as I watched my mask thrown off to the side, blood spilling from my lips. If only I was faster I could have prevented not only my injuries but her's as well.

"Mother!" I watched the young girl run over to her mother, tears spilling from her eyes as she clutched her mother's weak body, who had smiled at her. I coughed harder feeling the blood spill on to my clothing.

"Get her to her room we have to remove the bullets." I breathed in feeling my chest tighten, I watched from the distance as Ryouko looked at me with sad eyes, her daughter embraced tightly within her arms. I leaned my head against Kaname's chest, closing my eyes.

"Why is it always you do this to yourself." He looked down to me his eyes hardened, oh he is angry. I sighed feeling the pain start to settle, but not going away completely.

"She was surrounded by CCG I should have escaped quicker if I hadn't stayed long, this would be preventable." Kaname gritted his teeth as he opened my jacket seeing the wound of mine, his eyes widened.

"W-Why isn't it healing quickly." He looked down at me with alarming eyes, I looked away not wanting to feel his gaze. "You haven't been eating is that why." I looked at him with dark eyes, he punched the wall as he looked at me with angered eyes, I stared at him silently. He looked so deadly at this moment.

"Why!" He yelled his voice echoing in the room.

"Is it because your fond of a human." He narrowed his eyes, I gasped unintentionally, "h-how do you know about him?" He seemed to grow more angry by this.

"A human! You have fallen in love with a human!" He shouted, I flinched looking at him, a vein had popped out the side of his neck. I watched as the moments had passed making me feel the guilt sink into me, he was worried about me yet angry I can understand where he is coming from b-but.

"I am not in love with him." I mumbled, adjusting my body on the bed frame. I gritted my teeth as I felt my ribs start to mold back in place making me grip the sheets, he looked at me with narrowed eyes and clenched fist the anger in him rolled off in unpleasant waves.

"No wonder you disappear most of the time." He stated, laughing lightly running a hand through his hair. I breathed out as he chucked a piece of flesh at me wrapped in a packaging, my throat aching to bite into it.

"I thought you would be normal, not stupid and easily swayed." He started to walk towards the door, every step he had taken seemed to be more and more heavier, what do I do?

"Just like mom." He spoke, making my body freeze. "Before I had left I had discovered that mom had fallen in love with a human even though she was with your dad." He glanced back at me a dark glow in his eyes.

"How do you think they died, just because they were out shopping." He let out a laugh tilting his head back. "They died because the man she had fallen in love with had told the CCG of their existence." My fingers had gone stiff as I looked at his back.

"Daughter just like mother, guess things never change, do they?" With that he had slammed the door, I had stayed in the cold room looking at my hands, he lied all these years, because love between a human and ghoul are forbidden, right?

I hopelessly felt the tears run down my cheeks, not knowing how to stop them I let them freely flow. Maybe I should disappear on the face of the earth, that way I wouldn't have to go throw these emotions or pain.

"Akane?" I watched as Kaneki peeked in he carried a tray with coffee on it and some rags, his eyes widened at this moment, I didn't care if anyone say my tears.

He placed the tray down in a hurry, making his way to me he gritted his teeth. "Akane." He sat beside me, gently his thumb ran over my cheek, I breathed out feeling his arms wrapped around me making my heart pound softly.

"Don't cry." He spoke softly, rubbing my back gently, I closed my eyes as I leaned against him my body trembling. He looked down to what was in my hands, he looked at me with soft eye, my fingers gently touched his eye patch.

"You haven't eaten it yet." He frowned, I shook my head placing it in his hands, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want it." He looked at me with the same eyes, I wanted to only crawl in a hole but why was the truth of everything hurting me so much?

"Your wounds won't heal properly." He gently pushed the hair away from my eyes, seeing the small tears on my eyes. he rubbed them away. "You have to, please." He watched me with a smile as I ate. Closing my eyes, my body truly enjoyed it but my brain hated this.

"See?" He gently rubbed the top of my head. "Thank you." I spoke lowly as I looked up to him, I had spotted the blush crawling up his neck. I pressed a kiss to his cheek seeing him stare at me with amazement.

"Let's go downstairs, shall we?" He had held the empty tray as I made my to the bar, where the sunset was visible through the clear windows. Suddenly without warning I watched Touka rush out rush out, clutching her mask, rabbit.

"Akane." I watched Yoshimura stand at the doorway beside the bar, "can you keep a eye on her." Kaneki, chewed on his lower lip as he glanced at the exit where Touka had rushed out.

"She had heard that Ryouko was targeted by the CCG." I took a deep breath, now is not the time for crying, I nodded tucking my mask in my hoodie. Kaneki looked at me with wide eyes, "don't tell me that you are going to kill someone." I looked down.

Before when I had fallen into the depths of despair I hadn't cared who I had killed or who I tampered with but now it had seemed as if it was different. "If it comes to that." I glanced back at him as I pulled my hood up, if I were to kill someone it would make me gain more attention than ever.

I made my way to the police station where I knew Touka would wait, for sure it would be there she might want to get revenge on the people who had tried to kill Ryouko. Spotting the green jacket and a girl with short haired I smirked as I followed her behind the shadows.

I had followed her seeing what her actions were but how stupid was I, I had already knew what they were. I watched her jump high in the sky, the wind rushing through her hair. Shit.

"Touka." I growled as I jumped at her, she missed as she tried to slice the man, I tackled her waiting as we tumbled away, she groaned as I gripped her hip tightly, her arms were hitting me everywhere. Until I pushed her away she stumbled in surprise.

"Red, what are you doing!?" She clenched her fist, "don't do this." I spoke raising my hands up towards her, hearing the footsteps I looked to the two men, the exact two from the incident with Ryouko, how did she know who they were?

"They tried to kill her." She took a step forward, with silence I watched as she activated her Kagune. Taking a loud gulp I had seen from the corner of my eye as a taller man had arrived, Amon. Why is he here when it is the worst timing.

"If you get in my way I will take you down." I could only imagine the kind of emotions she had felt, she wasn't acting like herself that was for sure, and if she knew well it wasn't to pick a fight with me. It wasn't as if she was dead, I had managed to save her.

"Red and Rabbit are in the same place. Is there something between them?" I heard Amon say, his voice low and slightly harsh. I cursed myself, today was when we would meet, that was after work for him.

"Move it." She growled taking another step instead I had stood in my place, facing her, she clenched her teeth as she ran towards me, her kicks swift with speed and her punches agile. I blocked her right hook kick twisting it I raised my elbow slamming it into her knee. She groaned in pain as I threw her to the ground.

"Stop." I warned yet again. Instead I heard the rattling sounds as I looked to my right I watched the sharp and deadly qunique coming towards me, I gritted my teeth as I realized it was the same earlier today.

"Ah, look at this." Both me and Touka had faced the white haired man, she gritted her teeth looking at him. Amon eyes had watched me carefully, "we meet again, Red. How is that wound of yours?" He asked with a laugh, I placed a hand over my stomach seeing Touka's eyes on me.

"Ah, Rabbit, the ukaku ghoul." He held his qunique with pleasure, "Mado. I thought you were suppose to be at the hospital." Amon looked towards his senior, I breathed out as I watched Touka take off towards him.

"Mado, watch out." Touka had used fast punches but it had seemed as if none had managed to hit him he had dodged them as if he was used to this and had been in the situation many times. He ducked as she performed a roundhouse kick on them, I sighed in my mask.

"Do you know how many times I had taken you guys down." He laughed, as he striked Touka with his knee, I dashed towards him as I had jumped in the air I smashed the heel of my foot into his cheek that made him landed into the cement ground.

"We are getting out of here." I grabbed her as she argued pounding me in my back with her fists, the moment I jumped I felt something run right through me, looking down I watched the sharp qunqiue tugged out harshly, I flinched as I looked down to the wound.

Grasping for air, I could feel as Touka raging fists had stopped, she looked to my wound with worry and quite eyes. I gripped her body only looking forward trying to escape the dark night. I stopped in front of the door, holding my side, it was slowly healing.

"Akane." She stared at me, her lips tightened, I stopped walking hearing her voice rasp within the midnight air. I looked back to her trying to conceal the large wound that had showed some process in healing.

"I-I am sorry." Her voice had become soft, usually it was hard and loud but now she seemed as if she had pity me. "It's my fault." I breathed out feeling my skin tighten, "I knew what I was getting into." I opened the Anteiku door seeing that only Kaneki had remained in it.

"Oh, welcome back." I gave a short nod, making my way upstairs I closed the door, as I turned the hall I bumped into someone, looking up it was Kaname. He narrowed his eyes, as I tugged my jacket trying to cover the large wound, he suddenly spotted the red blood dripping on to the ground.

"Kaname I-I-" He looked at me with blank eyes as he shook his head, he passed me, I hung my head. It is truly shameful, maybe I should just run away. I am not meant to be here.

I gripped my clothing tightly hissing through my teeth as I opened my door, closing lightly I turned the bright light on. I straightened my back feeling the wound tightened again, looking down seeing it fully healed.

I watched the smirk lock with me, his dark eyes holding a mysterious glint. He licked his lips tilting his head at me, "why, hello." The smug looking Ayato smirked running his hand across his lips.

**Soooooo for those who are reading I am interested on what you think about Akane?**

** Or who should she be paired with, Kaneki, Amon or even Ayato?**

** Stay tune for more!**


	8. Red:Family

**Red**

_Chapter 8 - Family_

"Ayato." I spoke calmly, his long fingers danced along my sheets a smile that had looked like he was able to tempt me served his features. I breathed out as I took another step inside, throwing my sweater on the chair.

He ran a hand through his hair as he got up, "you know you shouldn't leave your window open." He smirked as his dark eyes glazed over me, his steps were quiet and light as came closer to me.

I stood still as he approached me, he smirked brighter as his fingers gently stroked my skin. The tingling ran down my spine, making my skin crawl with uncertain emotions, I stared at him silently.

"I was curious, hearing that a lot happened today." He tilted his head, I drawed myself away from him, slipping on to the bed, my brain fumbled with thoughts. I sat on the bed, Ayato watched me with his hard eyes.

"You saved a woman from Anteiku, saved rabbit." His voice became lighter for a moment as he mentioned his older sister's name, I quietly watched him as he walked around my room touching my things

He gripped the photo, that was held within a a gold frame. It was a photo of me and Kaname when I was younger we had taken a photo together, it was something I had kept years ago, it was a hidden treasured I cherished truly.

"Who is this?" He growled looking at me, than back at the photo glaring at it, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the photo harder.

"Your stupid boyfriend." He scowled to himself. "It's my brother." I watched as his tensed shoulders slumped back into its normal position. He ran a finger across his lip as he placed it back. "I see." He softly spoke.

"I was rather surprise that you had saved someone other than yourself." I narrowed my eyes at him, did he think I was that selfish.

"So Hak has rather taken a interest in you, aside from your skills as a ukaku, he finds you rather. . . .Interesting. I think would be a good word." What was he saying?

The younger brother from the person who had nearly killed me had now found me interesting, if it's anything I could use this as the perfect opportunity to kill Hak, it's not like he is the head of the organization but has power in it. I could also use this chance to maybe assassinate the one eyed king, though with even my skills I doubt that is possible.

"That is actually why I came here, to invite you into Aogiri Tree." My fingers froze as I gathered his sharp words. He sat beside making the bed slightly shaking my eyes stared at the white door ahead of me.

"Why would I want to join you." I narrowed my eyes as I got up looking down on him. He smirked tilting his head, I watched as his eyes hid a glint in them, "you know you could be my lover if you want. Lets say it's a opportunity to start over." I glared at him harder.

Did I want to start over with a person like him, who had yet made me experience pain in different ways suffered from thinking I was going to die. But yet, who had made me experience the feeling of comfort and thoughts that I was actually falling in love.

"No." I lowered my voice, he raised an eyebrow. Looking up at him, I glared at him taking a step forward. "Did you think that I would start over with you, for Christ sake you nearly got me killed." I angrily spoke.

He got up as he took another spot forward. "Did you think I had a choice. It was either I kill you or I persuade you." I gritted my teeth, taking a deep breath. But that's right, if he hadn't let that happened I wouldn't have been able to achieve this power.

"I should thank you, though you had made me feel pain it was certain that I had felt something else. . . ." I trailed off, my eyes averted to a different direction. I heard him gulp his fingers reaching for me, I-I.

Slapping his hand away, "get out." I spoke, he stared at me for a moment before saying anything. His voice soft, "listen R-rose I-" I gritted my teeth as I heard the nickname called.

"Don't you dare call me that." I clenched my fists, what's wrong with me?

"Get out, Ayato." I pointed to the window. But yet he tried again, "what I felt for you was real I am telling t-" I narrowed my eyes as I pointed to the window my voice becoming slightly louder.

"Get out." I watched as he crawled out the window, and jumped out, I watched his figure fade in the distance, I touched my cheeks. Feeling the small tears run down them, w-why was I so riled up?

Ayato meant nothing to me right?

_Knock! Knock!_

It was gentle and soft as if it was hesitated, "Akane." I heard the light voice spoke, looking up I watched Kaneki eyes softened at the sight of me. Somehow it had seemed as if Kaneki had always known when I was the weakest to appear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers running over his soft pale skin. "Kaneki." I held him tightly to me, I seemed to be drawn to everything about him, his looks, his innocent personality, even the desirable scent.

"A-Akane, are you crying?" His voice echoed in my ears, I let out a low breath, my lips over his neck, seeing the breath of mine trail over it his skin I heard his let out a shaken breath, his skin slightly trembling.

I couldn't help myself I wanted to. . . . ._Eat him_.

I clenched my teeth pushing myself away, wiping my tears away from my eyes. I glanced up to him tilting my head, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, hi Kaneki." He raised a eyebrow as he stepped into the room, his eyebrow twitching. Just the look at him had made my throat scratch at the base, I wanted so very badly to cease the craving.

"Are you okay?" He took a step inside gently closing the door, I nodded silently looking to the blinds as they flowed through the current of the wind, the breeze blowing gently moments ago Ayato had jumped through their.

"Yeah. . . ." My voice became quite as I avoided his gentle eyes. "You know- a lot has happened with you, and it seems like you avoid everyone. All I can say is if you ever need someone to talk to you, I am always available." His gaze was soft as he looked at me.

"I appreciate it, but I am a bit tired may I rest for a bit." I smiled lightly at him, feeling my stomach tingle, he blushed at me as he held the tray holding it closer to himself. "O-Oh, yes. Sorry." I laughed as he closed the door in a hurry.

Hearing his footsteps disappear down the hall, I let my back fall on to the bed, my room dimmed with the lighting. I looked to the blank ceiling, "what is with me?" I asked calmly to myself.

* * *

Several days had passed and Kaneki had told me about the progress of his training, I was rather impressed that Touka and him had worked together well. Since she was good in combat I could see that his practice would be pretty tough on him, considering she's a tough one.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I tilted my head as I waited for Amon to open his door, hearing the footsteps inside I waited patiently, watching as the door suddenly swung open. I spotted a sweaty and shirtless Amon, he had a towel around his neck.

"Ah, you came." I looked up to him, seeing the eye patch over his right eye. Gasping I walked inside quickly grabbing his cheek as I got a better look at his eye-patch, we hadn't seen each other for a while in private, so it was finally great to spend some time with him.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, somehow Amon had grew on to me to the point I wasn't sure if I could actually let him go, it was yet terrifying but yet made me secretly happy.

"What happened to your eye?" I spoke, how exactly did he get this wound, I couldn't recall him getting it when I had last seen him with Touka. He gently touched my hands, his long fingers cupping my smaller hands in his he gently pulled them away smiling at me.

"Nothing, just a minor incident at work." I led him to the couch making him sit as I stood above him, pulling the eye patch away I spotted the blood cut and the purplish area around his eye showing it was slowly starting to heal.

"Minor?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Ever since I had met him I wasn't open with him very much now I felt as if I could easily act like myself.

"Akane, you don't need to worry about me." He spoke lightly, biting the corner of my lip. How couldn't I? This man I known for a while had gotten closer to my heart, in this world things could happen quickly, he could end up getting hurt.

But we were not meant to be together, because we were enemies. I was sure if he knew what I was he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me.

"How can I not?" I sighed as I clutched his face within my fingers, his eye slightly widened as he looked up at me. My heart raced, "I know what you do Amon." He raised his eyebrows looking up at me.

"What I do?" He responded confused. "You work for CCG, don't you?" He froze, he slowly had started to get up. Making me take a step back, "when were you going to tell me?" I tightened my lips.

I was his girlfriend who had worried about him constantly. "Listen, Akane I was gonna tell you." He spoke taking a step forward, crossing my arms over my chest I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really?" He slowly nodded. "I-I just didn't know when." He gently touched my hand rubbing smooth circles in them, how could I do this? Acting like I wasn't a ghoul, like I was actually human.

"I was scared that maybe you might freak out." I laughed, cupping his cheek smiling to him I gave a small laugh, this man was certainly amazing in more than one way. "I would have to freak out without a doubt, because of the situation you put yourself in." He held both my hands staring at me with passion.

"Akane. . ." He spoke lowly, I looked into his dark eyes, who knew it was possible to feel like this for. . . . .This man.

"The thought of you working like that, just scares me really badly. What if you get killed, or hurt like you did already?" He leaned down towards me his forehead touching mine, his breath was hot and tickled my skin as he talked to me.

"There's no need to worry since I have a strong partner." My eyes slightly avoided his, it must have been the white haired man. Feeling his fingers gently touch my neck, moving along my skin making me close my eyes.

"Plus, there is no way I could leave you alone." I felt my heart become more warm, ah, it's back that feeling in my chest. I looked up to him, seeing his lips move closer to mine, we gently touched with our lips, as if feathers I felt his soft lips.

"Akane." He whispered my name softly, his fingers gently digging in my hair, closing my eyes I indulged myself into pleasure and made myself in his mercy. His smooth lips moved along mine passionately, lost within the moments I pulled back breathing out.

His hard eyes locked with mine, I felt his fingers tightened around my neck as he pulled me closer, making the breath slip from my lips. The moment are lips touched, I felt one of his arms go down my back, he smoothly lifted both of my legs.

Enclosing them around his waist I felt his hot skin touch mine and the firm abs rub against me. As we roughly kiss I ran a hand through his hair and the other around his neck keeping me impossible close to him, I felt myself groan as he rubbed my bottom.

He carried me easily to his room, he pushed it open with his back as he walked into his room he turned around kicking it closed shut.

Smiling down at him I brushed the hair away from his forehead, his eyes closed as he held me in his arms. Amon, a man of many wonders, he had the looks for sure, the hard body and even that slight timid attitude towards me.

I laid on the pillow beside him, my hand entangled with his. They were big, bigger than mine, it made me feel as if I was small and weak, yet somehow though I usually hated to be thought of like that I enjoyed the moment it was represented with.

He slightly shifted gripping my hand giving it a small squeeze, he slowly opened his eyes adjusting his vision. "Your so cute when your asleep." I spoke with a grin, he blushed lightly before releasing my hand and pull me closer with both of his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him. "Nothing. Just wanted you closer to me." He lightly pecked my lips and pulled away snuggling with me. His thick fingers gently touched my lower back, I sighed closing my eyes feeling the warmth radiant from him.

"Have I even tell you your very warm." I heard the deep chuckle, it shook his chest vibrating a bit making the tingles flush my stomach. "Many times." I could hear the smile in his voice, licking my lips, we stayed in each other's arm for the longest time until I had heard my cell phone ring.

Groaning to myself I reached over Amon to the coffee table that rested by his bedside, I rested my elbows on the edge of the bed, as my I rested my stomach on his, feeling the pack of abs gently tickle my skin.

"Hello?" I spoke, I heard the harsh breathing in the background, my nerves were calm as Amon combed his fingers through my hair. "A-A-Akane." I heard a light voice, I raised a eyebrow as I pressed my ear to the phone curiosity getting the best of me.

The voice was not someone I knew, but for some reason I had thought of the strained cry from that girl I had tried to kill yet I had saved. What was her name?

"I-It's uh, Serian, the girl you saved a few days ago." I swallowed my thoughts, sitting up, I watched up Amon get up curiously leaning his back against the headrest.

"How do you have my number?" I asked, I heard loud movements in the background, and the clatter of footsteps yet again. "I-I don't have time to explain, I need to tell you is that you need to get back here, something happened to Kaname." I clenched my teeth, my fist held tightly.

"W-What happened to him." I asked daringly afraid of her words. "All I can say is, he is wounded badly." I hissed through my teeth lightly breathing calmly through my nose.

"Alright, I will be there." I quickly hung the phone getting up, I started changing out of Amon's pajamas and into my clothes. Amon fumbled with the sheets as he got up, "is everything okay?" I nodded, as my fingers rumbled over the buttons on my shirt.

I groaned as I couldn't get it, Amon quietly got up, his large hands cupping my shoulders, his right hand easily cupped my cheek lifting it up, I stared into his dark confused eyes.

"You would tell me if something is wrong right?" I nodded. He gave a short sigh, "Akane, I am serious, I am here for you, anything, anything at all if you need me." He spoke, his hot breath fanning over my cheeks.

I smiled towards him, "thank you. But no I am fine, if there was something that was happening I think you would be the first to know." He lightly chuckled, crouching down to my height he rested his forehead against mine as he fixed my buttons.

"You don't have to do that." He sighed glancing up at me, "your right, I don't need to be but I want to." He slyly spoke, I felt the blush on my cheeks.

Never knew that my hot boyfriend was that smooth, "I mean I would prefer that you keep it off then on." He spoke, his lips brushing mine, the fire within me awoke making my skin tingle, I groaned as his fingers dug into my hips pulling me closer.

"A-Amon." I whispered, trying to stop the raging beast in front of me.

His lips lightly touched mine, making time stop in that moment, the kiss was slow, and yet full of some much passion that had me clinging to him. Are lips moved as if it was natural, I pulled away fighting my temptation for him.

He grinned holding me close to him, "_I love you._" He spoke, my heart rang in my ears, my knees felt weak by his words. Was this possible? Possible to feel love.

"I am glad we met. I honestly don't know what I would be doing without you." My heart moved as he kissed my cheek lightly, he started making his way to the front door, I followed him sure I was blushing.

"If you need anything call me, okay?" I nodded, as he ran a hand through my hair loving the smoothing feeling.

"I will."

* * *

The moment I had walked into the old man's office I had seen the large group of people their, either they were pacing back and forth, or they had their fingers entwined together, I grounded my teeth as I watched the old man calmly sit in his seat.

Hearing my footsteps I felt the eyes lock with mine, "Red." I heard the old man say, his grey hair sleeked back as the usual. Narrowing my eyes at him, he leaned forward a bit.

"A accident has occurred, Kaname, had been attacked." I clenched my fist tightly. Who dared to attack him!?

"This was not just a normal accident, this was by someone experienced. Someone you fought before." I took dangerous slow steps towards him, my mind focused on the sole person who tried to hurt my one and only family.

_"The one eyed king."_

**So many things are happening in my life right now. I feel so confused about everything, school, life and work. I am sorry I am having troubles as to updating RED but I will try to update a bit more frequent. **

** If your still reading RED you are quiet a amazing person! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	9. Red:Regret

**Red**

_Chapter 9 - Regret_

My lips curled as I heard the name spread in the room, "one eyed king." I licked my lip crossing my arms over my chest feeling as if I would crush the nearest thing next to me. I looked to the girl, Serian, her fingers shaking as she clutched them.

"The CCG headquarters were attacked, Kaname happened to be passing by when he had tried to save of the police inside, though instead he got injured." I nodded, my nostrils flaring. I heard the deep breath in the room immediately my eyes darted to the old man.

"I am going to ask you to keep your distance, Red, the one eyed king is someone we aren't familiar with. You may be a double S rank ghoul, but the one eyed king is three, the strength of that ghoul is troubling. I would kindly ask to keep all your heads down." His eyes locked with each and every person around the room.

Suddenly the thought of that Ukaku girl popped into my head, the dazzling hair of her's, her crazed look in her eyes, especially the one eye, she was the definition of a demon, it wasn't possible that girl had anything to do with Aogiri Tree.

She had looked more like a rogue then to be involved with those matters. My brain pulsed, something wasn't right, I knew it, something isn't. By the looks of it seems like I am going to get to the bottom of it.

No one was going to get away with hurting my brother, especially the enemy.

"The one eyed king, runs the Aogiri Tree right?" I leaned against the wall locking eyes with the old man, who sipped on his coffee, "Ayato had offered me in?" I watched Touka's eyes go wide.

"A-Ayato." Her voice was a whisper, but without a doubt I was sure she missed him.

"If I take his offer, I can get information on the inside, relaying it to you guys, and if anything use this advantage to try and find out who is actually the one eyed king." There was silence for a few moments.

"It's dangerous. What if you get found out?" Kaneki spoke, glancing at the old man unsure of my words. Serian looked up to me her eyes now hardened and looked much more determined, "with her on the inside, it could make it easier to hack into there system." I tilted my lips.

I had always seen her with Kaname, don't tell me they actually have something going on, do they?

"If Red can maintain cover in their base it should be fine." Nishiki pushed his glasses up, licking his lips, I glanced at Kaneki his eyes worried as if I had never seen him before.

"If that so happens they find out. I can get out myself." I mumbled, the old man placed his cup of coffee down on the table in front of him. "This is your decision. When you need are help we might not be able give you." I nodded.

"I prefer to rely on myself." He grinned at that. A smile I never seen before, interesting, Raking a hand through my hair, I locked eyes with Kaneki, "it's settled then. I am going to join Aogiri Tree." After everyone was dismissed I made my way to Kaname's room.

"I couldn't get him to get any blood or flesh, his digestive system must have been injured dearly." Serian spoke, as she fumbled with her fingers. I watched as she opened the door, inside laid a teared body, Kaname's breath was heavy and echoed in the room.

He was covered in multiple bandages, I made my way to his bedside, "Kaname." Serian called his name, I held his hand as I sat on the edge of the bed. His skin teared and mangled, I gritted my teeth why did he have to go out that day? Just why?

"Kaname, Akane is here to see you." She spoke in a low voice, I watched as Kaname's eyes slowly opened his eyes hard and angry.

"K-Kaname, thank god your alive." I cried as I held his hand tighter, smiling gratefully at him, his hand remained the same. Before he would have held my hand tighter but now it seemed as if he couldn't.

"Out. . . ."He spoke, his throat straining his voice, I leaned forward. "Get out." He spoke louder, I looked at him unsure of what I had done, he narrowed his eyes harder as he tugged his hand out of mine.

"I don't want you here." The stabbing pain entered my heart, before my lips could form words, I was shut down yet again.

"Get out. I don't want you here!" He shouted, he managed to sit up by now. Serian was shocked but ran to his side holding him properly, she gave him water, as he sipped on it he glared at me.

"Kaname. Why would you say that?" She spoke, her tone harder, showing she wasn't approving of his sudden burst of attitude, she placed the glass on the table, this time Kaname's voice was much more loud and hard.

"Before I missed you so much thinking you were dead, but I hadn't realized that was much better than knowing you were alive. Not only have you set a bad example but you have also shown how desperate you are, a human! A human. What am I doing wasting my voice on you, just another waste of space, right?" I heard Serian gasp as she looked at Kaname.

I gave a small laugh, running a hand through my hair, "so that's what this is about. Here I thought you would be there for me all the time, I guess I was telling myself a lie. A human, yes, he's amazing and maybe he would accept me for who I am." I took a deep breath.

"They say things you love could be your destroyer or your haven, let him be either, maybe I am a waste of space here, Anteiku should have never taken me in. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this." I grabbed my mask I rested on the dresser that I had placed when I came in.

"Akane." Serian whispered.

"This may or may not be the last and final time you see me again, but I know you will be on your own starting now. I only wanted to protect you ever since I came here, I am joining Aogiri Tree, the next time you see me I will be your enemy." I glanced back at him as I made my way to the balcony.

Putting my mask on, "I knew it. That was your motivate wasn't it, to use us. I guess people weren't right when they said you changed." Serian raised her hand slapping him across his face. She looked to me before she opened her mouth.

I shook my head as I jumped through the window, she was going to tell him of my mission, after all this was partially for him.

Guess people don't always seen the good in me. Well, to Kaname looks like I never had any in me.

* * *

"Ah you actually came." I heard his sickled voice in the dark alleyway, spotting the figure leaning against the wall I watched his sharp eyes lock with mine.

"Of course I would, I am not the type of person to leave a promise unfilled." He stepped towards me, making his dark figure more noticeable, his blue hair messy as always, his eyes sharper when in the light.

"So why did you decide to suddenly change your mind?" He asked his arms crossed together as he smirked at me, I narrowed my eyes at him, there was someone else here.

"Anteiku has caused me too many problems, my brother has infuriated me, and I'd figured I would get revenge on them, since I have created a disliking for them." As much as I hated saying this, knowing I had to tell a lie.

"Your brother?" He gave out a little laugh as he flicked his bangs away. "Reminds me of someone." I watched his eyes bounced off the walls as they flickered back to me.

There was a moment of silence before I heard the voice, "I see." I heard the hollow-like deep voice, someone slowly stepped out the shadows, Ayato pulled to the side as a man drawn forward.

I gulped as I had seen the red piercing eyes, what exactly did I get myself in.

* * *

"Akane. You okay?" He handed me a cup of coffee, I nodded looking as the steam floated into the air, steam floated into the air, he sat beside cradling my hands together. "I told you that you could tell me anything." He responded lightly as he pulled me to his chest.

I buried my face in his neck, feeling the tears fall from my eyes, "I-I'm sorry." I spoke, muffling my voice, I felt his hand around my waist tighten slightly, "what happen?" He asked softly his lips touching my forehead.

I felt his hand brush my hair from my face as he gently took my chin to look up, his eyes softened more as he held me tighter too him.

"M-My brother." I croaked, when I had lost my family it was the last time I had managed to cry because I figured crying after that was meaningless, it hadn't solved my problems in reality. I felt his fingers comb through my hair creating a soothing feeling.

"Did you fight?"His words remained gently as if he didn't want to hurt me. At this moment I had calmed down, my sobs silenced to nothing, I breathed out as I started to explain a bit.

"He was a bit angry before I think, the fact is-" I couldn't tell him my brother was a ghoul as me as well, I was going to tell him the truth. . .Just not all of it.

"He didn't like it that I have a boyfriend." Amon nodded, giving me a light smile making me feel my heart hum with delight. "A protective brother, its normal, well at least I suppose." He gave a short chuckle.

"Is there a reason he doesn't like me." My hand wrapped around his waist as I hugged him tighter, resting my ear against his chest hearing the thump of his heart.

"Just because in my past, the last one I had, he wasn't a good boyfriend at all." I felt Amon stiffen, I looked up to him too see one of his hands in his hair as he looked some other part in the room.

"Amon?" I asked tilting my head at him, "of course." He mumbled, he let out a low laugh making his chest vibrate. "I mean you had past boyfriends, right?" I nodded. "Only one though, you're my second." His eyes slightly widened.

"Oh." He blushed looking down. "Sorry if I sound overly protective." He looked away turning his face. I laughed into his chest, glancing up to him seeing I got his attention now, "what are you laughing about?" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Your so cute." I watched as I seen him blush harder, "don't worry Amon you're the only guy I can see myself with." He blushed even harder, making him look like a tomato, I smiled larger at his reaction.

"Ah, look at you, blushing so much." I laughed out loud. "I-I-I am not." He stuttered hopelessly. Time passed by and I couldn't help but dream, he was just perfect in every way, the way he smiled, laughed I loved everything about him.

I wished and wished the day I told him I was a ghoul his feelings for me will remain the same, but even I know that was a small chance, he worked at CCG and hunted ghouls for a living, I was just another one with a big X on my back, and killing me would do a big favor for them since I was ranked double SS.

If I have to lie to him to have these memories that might fade away one day, I wouldn't mind at all. Though I hated not being able to tell him.

"Hey, what movie did you want to watch?" He asked as he flicked down the list of movies on the screen, I couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at him. "You were the one who asked to watch a movie." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, you just sat on my lap, the entire time, what was I suppose to say?" I leaned my head on my shoulder as he clicked a movie.

"I mean you didn't complain about it." I glanced up to him. "Well, I mean I like having you on top of me." I let out a laugh, "alright I'll keep that in mind for the future." He grinned down at me, suddenly kissing my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked hearing the music in the background begin to get louder as the movie started, he gave me a sexy smile that nearly made me curl underneath him.

"I just couldn't think of my life without you." I could slowly feel the guilt inside me begin to eat me out, this feeling strained my heart and made me want to vomit.

"Me too, I love you." I responded as he gently kissed my lips, "_I love you too._"


	10. Red:The Bad Guy

**Hey guys! I really appreciate all the support I am getting! I am alive indeed! Just I SUPER BUSY like I am doing online summer school which takes up like eight-nine hours in the day and the homework. . . .I had to write 11 pages the other day for it. . .But I got 95% on it . . .So all that effort didn't go to waste. **

**It's literally 4:20 AM in the morning and I wrote this, oh well. This isn't the best chapter but I hope you do like it, anyway thanks for the amazing reviews you guys give! I read them all in case your wondering! So. . . .Um?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Red**

_Chapter 10 - The Bad Guy _

The room was silenced seeing as he curled his fingers together, a smirk glistering onto his tight lips, the room had been filled with other ghouls with the exception of Ayato. He crossed his arms over his chest looking at the man in front of us, his hawk-like eyes watched me sharply making my intestines tighten. The darkness settled around his figure as he leaned forward.

My fingers had curled into my pockets, "I see everyone is here." The brief pause in his words made Ayato glance towards me, "I would like to introduce a new member of our's who has joined about one month ago." The eyes went immediately to me, I leaned against the wall feeling the eyes of Hak on my yet again. He licked his cracked lips, "she's the one everyone calls Red."

Gasps and judgmental looks had been glued to my skin, I stared straight ahead at Hak hearing as the conversation bursted out about me. He gave me a sickening smirk which made my insides curl, "she'll be assisting in most operations from now on." My eyes made eye contact with a few of the members, two tall men who stood closely to a girl slightly shorter than me.

The sight was interesting and caught me by surprise, one of the men, who has short white hair and red eyes with a red iron mask is named Tatara, while the other one is Noro he had long black hair which was tied up in a ponytail. Noro wore a mask that was completely blank other than a mouth with large teeth on it. In the middle had stood a girl who was wrapped in bandages with a maroon colored cloak.

I turned my eyes back to Hak, "well other than that. You are dismissed, except for Red and Ayato." The meeting had been over quick from before since they discussed strategies about the Doves and talked about the Wards, nothing that seemed to catch my attention in a need for information. I watched the flood of people exit the room and left only three of us in the room.

"How are you liking the headquarters, Red?" Hak tilted his head at the question. "It's reasonable." I shrugged my shoulders as he eyed me, he looked over to Ayato now, "you too will be going on a mission together." I raised a eyebrow but hadn't spoke a word.

"I have a old friend of mine, who should be escorted to another jail quite soon. I want to spend the both of you to get him." Ayato sighed but than gave a short nod, I looked down to my fingers cracking it with my thumb, this was a habit of Yakumo before he had died looks like I had gotten it as well.

"That was something my older brother did." There was a silence in the room, I felt taunt my lips as I looked at a slight amused Hak. "It was a habit of his, that was before I consumed him." I felt the dark laugh bubble from the bottom of my stomach, I closed my eyes recall the horrid screams he let out when I tore him apart piece by piece.

"That was great timing you had killed him." I titled my head glancing towards Ayato who stared at me, "you should thank Ayato for giving me such a opportunity." Ayato turned his face down looking to the gray cement.

"Heh. Well, you should leave now. He should be passing over the IT company in a hour of so." I lifted myself from the cold wall and stretched my arms, I nodded tucking my hands into my pocket as I gently placed my mask over my face.

"Alright. We will be going." Ayato spoke out as we closed the door behind us, Ayato as well placed his mask on his face which had red eyes and a sharp toothed grin. I breathed out feeling the gazes on my back as well exited Aogiri headquarters, Ayato had pressed forward in wanting to make a conversation though I quickly cut him off.

Though I may be working with him I wouldn't be friends with him, even though I joined a month ago I had been doing low secret missions which I had made Nishiki and Serian. I talked to Serian a bit turns out Kaname hates me even more now, well that is when he found out I joined the enemy.

I looked down to the street lights, why do I even bother? I blocked out my previous thoughts and watched as a car with some vehicles around, "hope we aren't ruining anything?" I heard the deep voice behind us, there had stood two guys very similar in clothing and masks.

"Bin brothers?" Ayato responded as he looked at them, "see we have a new member. Who is it this time?" Ayato glanced at me when I kept my eyes focused ahead seeing as the car went under the bridge followed by a few others, the road had been empty beside them.

"Red." Ayato spoke my name and the silence than again endowed everyone, I watched the cars sped up a bit and come out the bridge. "They are coming." I pointed I heard the huff from one of the brothers, "alright. Can we help out?" Ayato glanced back at them, "I guess so." The two of them went near Ayato's side and stood by him examining the few cars down their.

"Alright. Let's go." Both of the brothers along with Ayato had jumped, I followed closely after as I began to free fall letting the wind rake through my hair. The Bin brothers landed onto the ground at the same time and then used their Kagune to pierce the first car while the other one pierced the jail car, Ayato than used his Kagune to rain down the crystal shards.

I landed one of the men who acted fast and raised a hand to shoot Ayato, he looked at me shocked and with ease and with no clear emotion I broke his neck. Watching as he landed flat on to the ground, I than proceeded to walk towards his partner who shivered and shook as he looked at me with wide eyes, "Red." He whispered.

I let my hand drive through the center of his stomach as he leaned forward the blood spilling from his lips, I looked to his face. His eyes rolled back in pain and blood spilled from his parted lips, without much effort I tugged my hand from his stomach watching as the organs from his body escaped from his stomach. He looked at me with a cruel face though it made my heart smile at his face.

"What?" I heard another shocked voice, I quickly brushed my hand and let the blood touch the cement. Turning around I was faced with a unfamiliar man, with blonde hair and streaks of black in them. He narrowed his eyes at me, "who's that?" I shifted on my feet looking in the other direction, than I felt the eyes on me. I felt the vibration in my pocket, I raised a eyebrow and reached into my pocket for it.

_Amon._

I immediately smiled and walked away from them over by the empty cars, I lifted my mask up and ran a hand through my hair as I placed the phone next to my ear. I took a deep breath, "hello." I heard his deep voice, "hey Amon." I felt the beading eyes on my back and played with a piece of my hair, it was a unconscious habit I had of mine.

I looked up to the lit rooms of the buildings close by, "I just got home. I was wondering if you're done with work if you want me to pick you up." I licked my lips and at the corner of my eye I glanced at Ayato. I felt the liquid touch my shoes, the blush red blood made me lick my lips, I gasped lowly and shook my head.

"Actually I am really close by, I just have to run a errand at my friend's house, so i'll be home in ten minutes." I stepped away from the blood and looked back to the man I had recently killed, his lips had still been parted and his eyes had been rolled back, the circle of blood had curled around him.

"O-Oh, I have some tickets to a hot spring, do you want to go?" I pushed my hair back, "ah, really. Yeah, sure, i'll meet up by your house." He let out a sigh for a moment I heard him shuffle in the phone.

"Don't tell me you were nervous or something?"I teased him lightly, "n-no." He responded quickly, I could easily tell he was flustered I quickly placed back on my mask and made sure to secure it.

"A-Anyway get home soon al-" I gasped as I watched something launched towards me, I jumped back in time to miss the attack. My eyes widened at this as I looked to see the person who targeted me, a man with Koukaku kagune activated. I grounded my teeth as he launched towards me again, I flipped backwards holding the phone to my cheek.

"A-Akane, what happened." Amon shouted over the phone, the crash from the impact of his kagune touching the ground beneath me. "Where are you!" It was at that moment the phone slipped from my fingers, the kagune than crushed it with its sharp point. I narrowed my eyes at the man, "Red." He whispered my name almost as if he was slowly going insane.

"You want me to kill you." I sharpened my tone at him seeing as other men followed behind him, there eyes narrowed at me filled with a mixed type of hatred. I crossed my arms over my chest as I quickly clicked the concerned voice of Amon off, I stuffed the cellular device into my pocket keeping my eyes trained on the three men in front of me.

"So it's true, you are real." One of the men looked shocked but seemed to enjoy seeing me stand in front of him. His red Koukaku had laced around his arm as he took a step forward, the head of the group stared at me with anger and hate. It was a emotion that fueled my body whenever it came to killing, if the person had hated me it seemed much more easier killing them like that.

"Red." The man at the front whispered my name darkly, the veins from his head protruded openly making me tilt my head in wonder. His fist curled at the sight of me as the sight of his eyes darkened, this was beyond hatred.

"Y-You-" He was cut off by one of the men behind him, he was giving a worried expression. "Keiko, calm down." The man in the front seemed to restrain himself a bit, hearing the steps from behind me I heard the different voices mix. "Red, what is going on?" I heard Ayato speak unsure, I shrugged my shoulders staring at the trio with no emotion.

"Shut up, Ryu." The man that had gone by the name Keiko shivered at the cold breeze. "S-She doesn't understand what she did to me. She killed my wife, the only person that been with me ever since I left the town." I raised a eyebrow, a woman, did I kill a woman?

I smirked closing my eyes as I recalled the moments of a terrified woman, she was beautiful with long black hair and dark brown eyes, a delicious meal indeed she was. It was a rainy day when I had encountered her, she was walking with her umbrella in her hands and a smile that lit her features. She was happy and at that time I wasn't, I was simply jealous she could be so happy.

She paced along the street smiling humming a song when I had attacked her from behind, she wasn't a Kokaku instead she was a Bikaku. She able to fend off against she mostly for the reason I had caught her off guard and at the fact I am a Ukaku, once I had gotten her to her feet I had dug my fingers into her face craving to see the agony-filled look in her face.

The smile she wore had faded as it was replaced with one of fear, I faintly remember her calling the name of a man named Keiko leading me to ripping her to shreds, she was happy, I wanted her to die. After I had killed the woman I had looked at her mangled figure, any ounce of guilt from me disappeared quickly as I laughed darkly, the feeling of killing another was so addictive it was sickening.

"I remember she called for you many times." Keiko eyes widened as he looked at me along with his friends, "what you plan to avenge her?" I teased him lightly. Ryu had bit the corner of his lip, "K-Keiko, you know we can't fight her, she's too strong." He held on to his friend's shoulder in order to prevent him from moving, the third man narrowed his eyes at me and without hesitation he charged towards me with fury.

I grinned at his attempt to surprise me, I landed gracefully onto the ground. The silence had pierced the atmosphere, "Sano?" I felt the explosion of the blood touch my mask as, the man named Sano had been slowly falling to the ground as his arm separated from his shoulder the blush red liquid spraying onto the gray concrete. I turned towards him as he was about to fall and kicked him into the side feeling the crack underneath my shoe. I watched as he soared through the air over the barrier, and quickly hit the ground with the sound of a splat making me turn towards the two guys.

"S-S-Sano." Keiko called out as he stumbled forward like a lifeless doll, his friend Ryu held him back tightly with tears in his eyes. "K-Keiko we have to go. This was never a good idea." He spoke lowly to his friend, "heh. She sure is ruthless." I heard the man with the orange jumpsuit say, a grin manifesting on to his lips.

"Y-You-Dammit I am going to kill you." Keiko shouted as he charge at me with his Kokaku, I glanced at his friend that laid on to the ground not moving. I sighed pushing my hair back, "we can't dammit." Shouted Ryu as he tried to pull Keiko back as he slipped back from his grasp, he ran towards me with a intention to kill me. I dodged his attack though he had a surprise and launched his foot at me, I gripped it tightly and twisted it into the opposite direction hearing the audible crack.

"K-Keiko." His foot now had been turned in another direction though it seemed it hadn't been a problem for him as he charge towards me, though he tripped over his broken foot and stumbled forward, he let out his in trying to balance himself. I felt reached out and sent my hand straight through his chest, the breath from his lips touched the tips of my mask making my stare at him harder.

He wanted revenge.

"Is this how you wanted to die." I heard the light laugh from him, "I-I. . .Got you." He breathed out, then did I feel the piercing feeling on my shoulder, h-he managed to get me. I narrowed my eyes at this I took my hand, from the spot my hand had been through his chest I cut open a path to with my hand. My hand than went from the middle of his chest to his shoulder. I pulled my hand out and lodged the the kagune out from my shoulder, his friend Ryu had caught him.

To my anger I felt the wings from my back spread as the crystal shards launched towards them, they should feel honored to having me to use to kagune. It pierced both men as they let out low groans falling to the ground, I than walked over to them feeling the wound slowly fade. I stopped on to Ryu's kagune smashing it, he flinched but tried to attempt to protect his friend.

"Stop it." I heard the low voice from Ayato, I turned to see him as well as everyone else watching me with a stiff body. "No." I voiced out, I repeated crushed onto Ryu's neck with one of the hard shards I launched at them, he began to choke on his own blood seeing this as he tried to move and froze made me smile evilly. I turned towards seeing as the blood pooled out from Keiko, I as well stepped onto his face digging it into the ground.

Seeing as the two laid motionless in their pool of blood calmed my nerves, I stepped back examining my work.

The interesting feeling in my chest had raged as I looked at the two and a dark laugh bubbled from my lips, I quietly laughed raking a hand through my hand as I lifted my mask to lick the remaining blood on my fingers.

Was this how it felt to be the bad guy for once?


End file.
